Via Alterna
by lavete
Summary: ¿Que sera del futuro de Raven y Robin sin los Titanes?. Huir por una causa razonable, ¿esta realmente mal?. Capitulo final subido. XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Es una historia de los Teen Titans, espero les guste... :D**_

* * *

Dos personas estaban paradas frente a la torre T admirándola por última vez, nunca se habían sentido tan desolados en toda su vida y eso que ellos podían dar cátedras acerca del tema.

El sol estaba justo en el centro del cielo, eso marcaba la hora exacta. Robin lanzo un suspiro alzo una mano para sacudirse el cabello y se coloco el casco.

--Ya es hora—

Su acompañante no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió, él se subió a la motocicleta y se le quedo viendo a Raven mientras la hacía arrancar. Al fin luego de un largo minuto ella se dirigió a la motocicleta y se subió sosteniéndose del abdomen de Robin, lanzo un último vistazo a la que fuera su casa por años y suspiro, una lagrima cruzo su mejilla

--No llores—

Nunca pregunto cómo sabia él que estaba llorando si no la podía ver "_No llores"_, a pesar de lo duro de las palabras se sintió reconfortada.

La motocicleta comenzó su marcha y el sonido del motor fue desapareciendo hasta que solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua al golpear las rocas.

Todos los titanes estaban exultantes de felicidad, nada los sacaba de su alegría y más de la mitad de ellos no se habían percatado aun de la ausencia de su máximo líder. Starfire se debatía entre la felicidad y la preocupación, Cyborg sufría de algo parecido, hacia horas que Robin y Raven debieron haberse aparecido, solo tenían que hacer una persecución de rutina, nada que un solo titán no hubiera podido hacer, pero ninguno de los dos había aparecido aun, Cyborg volvió a revisar el intercomunicador, todo estaba bien, aunque decía que ambos titanes seguían en la torre.

Cuando al fin volvieron a la Torre T, todos los titanes incluyendo a los Este y Honorarios hablaban del tema del momento. La Liga de la Justicia los había invitado a ser parte de sus filas, eso era lo máximo que les pudiera pasar en sus vidas, ellos eran sus héroes.

Bumblebee estaba muy atenta a Cyborg, que estaba desesperado por llegar a la Torre T y encarar a Robin y Raven. Starfire también se moría por saber el porqué de su falta a la reunión con la liga. Sin embargo magna sorpresa la que se llevaron cuando entraron a la torre y ninguno de los dos estaban, sus comunicadores colocados cuidadosamente sobre la mesa de la computadora, los buscaron en sus habitaciones, pero no encontraron nada, nada de nada, sus cosas no estaban, solamente Cedita tenía algún recuerdo de su existencia, estaba acostado sobre la mochila de Robin y tenia atado al cuello un listón violeta….

* * *

**CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Tenían problemas y Cyborg lo sabía, después de consultarlo con Batman y Superman, había tomado una decisión, ahora solo faltaba llevarla a cabo.

El camino que estaba recorriendo le hacía recordar la última semana de los titanes.

Después de el enojo por la huida de dos de sus amigos, había venido la furia con los abogados, ellos debían entregar las Torres T, a un tal Richard Grayson, quien diablos se creía ese, menos de una semana tuvieron para desalojar ambas torres y mudarse obligadamente a La Atalaya, sin posibilidades de llevarse nada de tecnología de la torres, porque según ese maldito contrato que Robin había firmado todo lo que hubiese en los terrenos le pertenecía al bastardo ese. Si, después de la desaparición de Robin habían venido los problemas, porque el contrato era con él y exclusivamente con él y con nadie más.

Cyborg jamás admitiría cuanto extrañaba a esos dos.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, el estaba recién casado, era el líder del grupo delta de la liga y no había visto a su amigo en más de cinco años…. Y ahora se encontraba a sí mismo en el automóvil, por las calles de Jump City camino a la casa de Robin, que después de una larga búsqueda Batman había logrado encontrar.

Lo que si fue una sorpresa era que el viviera aun en Jump City, recito por centésima vez el camino, "La calle principal, tomo la salido 3, hasta el final". La ciudad sí que había cambiado en cinco años, mayormente con los Wayne y los Queen apoderándose de todo, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer, paso en la orilla de la antigua isla de la Torre T y suspiro al ver la enorme armazón del puesto de seguridad y control que había sido instalado gracias a Corporaciones Wayne. Ahora Jump City podía autoproclamarse, tal como Ciudad Gotica, Metropolis y otras en el camino, como ciudad independiente, que no necesita de superhéroes para su seguridad.

--Si como no—

Al fin llego a su destino, y se asombro aun mas al ver la casa, se había imaginado un complejo de apartamentos o algo mas para el carácter taciturno de Robin, pero no esa casa…

Tenía un jardín al frente con verja blanca, dos pisos…toda una típica casa de los suburbios, solo que en medio de la nada….

Estaciono, bajo del auto y toco el timbre de la puerta en menos de lo que dices Teen Titans, una amable mujer le atendió, lo hizo pasar y le aseguro que su señor volvería a casa en poco tiempo si quería esperarlo, Cyborg decidió esperarlo, al fin y al cabo el asunto era urgente.

Mientras estaba sentado en la sala con una taza de té y galletas frente a él vio algo que llamo su atención, dos pares de ojos lo miraban curiosamente desde la puerta, Cyborgo les sonrió tranquilizadoramente, los dos pares de ojos desaparecieron inmediatamente y se escuchaban los cuchicheos de dos vocecitas infantiles tras la puerta.

--Robin, Raven, vengan a terminar sus tareas—

Los nombres no pasaron desapercibidos para él, la voz de la mujer que le había abierto la puerta bajo por los escalones una vez más, Cyborg escucho dos risitas y dos hermosas niñas se asomaron, sus vestiditos blancos resaltaban su piel pálida y los moños celestes en su cabello contrastaban con el negro de su cabellera, iban tomadas de las manos y se escondieron tras un sillón. De momentos veían a Cyborg y de momentos veían la puerta esperando que la nana entrara a llevárselas de las orejas.

En ese momento la puerta de la calle se abrió ruidosamente y las dos niñas se sobresaltaron, se vieron entre ellas y corrieron a la puerta

--¡Papi!—dijeron al unisonó

--Dejen que me quite el saco al menos—Se quejo una voz

--¡Cárganos!—demandaron las niñas

--Dejen a su padre entrar en paz y vayan a hacer la tarea—las regaño la niñera que ya había bajado—Lo están esperando en la sala señor—

--¿En serio?, ¿Quién?—

--Es un robot papi—intervino una de las niñas

--No, es un androide papi—intervino la otra

--Es lo mismo—

--No, no es lo mismo—

--Si, si lo es—

--Que no ves la tele, no son lo mismo—

--Papi, Raven me está regañando—

--Papi, Robin es tonta—

--Tu—

--No, tú—

Robin había logrado llegar a la sala con ambas niñas en brazos, mientras ignoraba su discusión, sin embargo cuando llego a la sala, al ver a Cyborg inconscientemente soltó a ambas niñas, que aterrizaron perfectamente sobre sus pies sin ningún problema, Robin no se percato de esto en lo absoluto, se agacho hasta llegar a su nivel y les hablo

--Vayan con su mamá, díganle que pronto subiré a verla, solamente tengo algo que atender—

--Si, papi—respondieron al unisonó las niñas y echaron a correr escaleras arriba.

Cyborg se levanto del sillón y alargo la mano

--Robin—

Él lo imito

--Cyborg—

--Cuantos años han pasado ya amigo—

--Así es, amigo—

* * *

_**Reviews... si quieren**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias a los que me han dejado Reviews, me emocione mucho la buena recepcion de este fic... gracias por los comentarios de apoyo, aqui esta otro nuevo capitulo.... gracias XD**_  


* * *

El ambiente de la sala era incomodo, solamente se podía escuchar las aves del jardín que se alistaban para ir a dormir. Los dos hombres habían estado sentados en silencio al menos diez minutos, la ama de llaves se acerco para llevarles café y pastel.

--¿Desea algo mas señor Gra…

--No—

--Con permiso—salió de la habitación, obligando a Cyborg a romper el hielo

--Linda casa…

--Gracias—

--¿Que fue lo que logro que el gran Robin asentara cabeza?—Robin sonrió a la pregunta

--La soledad supongo—

--Debes ser muy feliz ahora—

--Si, por supuesto. Tengo una casa soñada, una esposa, dos hijas... no, perdón casi cuatro hijos…

--¿Cuatro?—

--Mi esposa está embarazada de gemelos, de nuevo—

--Vaya… tú si haces bien tu trabajo—

--ella no opina lo mismo—respondió Robin en broma, Cyborg rio.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la sala, de vez en cuando se oían las pisadas de las niñas corriendo en el piso superior.

--Cyborg, seamos sinceros… ¿Qué haces aquí?

--¿Yo?, solo vine a visitarte después de tanto tiempo

--Seguro, y estoy convencido que Batman no tuvo nada que ver en encontrarme—Cyborg sonrió sinceramente

--A un eres bueno en esto, verdad—

--No, ya perdí la práctica, simplemente ahora estoy bien informado—

-- Esta bien Robin, para ser sinceros… te necesitamos…

--Entiende Cyborg, me fui porque ya no quería seguir con esto…

--Pero es sobre un viejo amigo en común, que nos está dando dolores de cabeza—

--¿Un viejo amigo?—

--Red X—Robin se puso serio y dirigió su mirada a la nada—Mira amigo, no te lo pediría si no necesitáramos tu ayuda de verdad—

--Cyborg, aunque no puedo decir que no me interesa, porque estaría mintiendo… ahora no puedo arriesgarme así, tengo una familia que cuidar y no la puedo cuidar si no estoy vivo, además un trabajo que atender—

--Robin, por favor, solo nos ayudarías con los asuntos técnicos y las estrategias. Nada de trabajos de campo—

--No, gracias amigo—

--Viejo, por favor, piénsalo…. Esto es importante—

--Lo pensare, pero no prometo más—Robin se levanto poniéndole fin a la discusión—Te llamare mañana para avisarte lo que decida—

--Gracias… te daré mi numero—

--Dáselo a Muriel—

Se despidieron, la ama de llaves acompaño a Cyborg hasta la puerta, donde recibió la información requerida y la dejo sobre el escritorio de la oficina de Robin, mientras este estaba aun en la sala meditando la última visita.

Se levanto, empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, abrió la puerta de una habitación del segundo nivel

--Niñas, ya es hora de dormir—

--Si, papi—respondieron las niñas al unisonó, él las arropo y apago la luz, dejando solo encendida la lámpara de noche, que destellaba estrellas.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, el pasillo estaba en penumbras, solo la ama de llaves estaba en el piso de abajo, llego a la ultima habitación del pasillo y con más cuidado abrió la puerta, entro en silencio mientras de memoria iba dejando su ropa de camino a la cama. La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad y con cuidado levanto el cubrecama para no despertar a su acompañante.

--Buenas noches—La voz femenina lo sobresalto

--Pensé que dormías—

--Claro, como si no estuviera preocupada por ti—

--Tú nunca te preocupas por mí—

--Creo que las hormonas me están afectando—

La luz de noche del lado izquierdo se encendió, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros y camisón blanco

--Te ves hermosa, hoy—

--Ah ah, eso no va a hacer que olvide el tema—

--¿Qué tema?—dijo Robin fingiendo inocencia

--El androide del piso de abajo…

--Cyborg…. ¿Las niñas?—Ella asintió con ternura

--Y ¿qué quería Cyborg?—pregunto con voz seductora la mujer

--Que le ayudara en un caso, nada interesante—

--¿En serio?...mmm… y porque la cara de preocupación entonces—Robin suspiro

--¿Qué cara?—

--Esta—Respondió ella y delicadamente depósito un beso en sus labios, que fue intensificándose cada vez más, pero él la detuvo—

--Sabes que no podemos—

--Lo sé, es tan frustrante—suspiro—Cuando si podíamos, yo no quería… y ahora que tengo el libido al máximo casi todo el día, no podemos—

--Lo sé, yo también lo siento, ¿recuerdas?—el acaricio su mejilla—y hoy no me ayudabas mucho que digamos, estaba en una junta importante y tus fantasías sexuales no dejaban que me concentrara

--Lamento que nuestro lazo se haya intensificado con el embarazo—

--Yo, no, es mejor así, me permite estar pendiente de ti—

--Sobre protector—ambos rieron

--Ya, en serio Robin…

--¿Desde cuándo me llamas Robin?—

--Desde hoy… o ¿no recuerdas la fantasía de esta mañana?—

--Si, si la recuerdo con bastante claridad—dijo él, logrando que sus orejas se pusieran rojas

-- Bien… Dick--dijo ella recalcando el nombre—creo que deberías aceptar su oferta

--Rae, no la voy a aceptar, primero tengo un trabajo que hacer, segundo las niñas me necesitan aquí, contigo casi en suspensión absoluta y tercero tu y los bebes me necesitan mucho—

--No pude dejar de notar que yo estaba en último lugar—

--Es porque estas fantaseando y no podía juntar bien mis ideas—

--Escusas, escusas—Robin beso a Raven de nuevo y ella lo ataco vorazmente

--Raven—

--Lo siento—

--Prométeme que me dejaras dormir en paz hoy—

--No puedo prometer nada… pero lo intentare si aceptas la oferta de Cyborg—

--Porque quieres que la acepte—

--Necesitas variar de ambiente y el embarazo te esta apresando mucho. Ya después puedes obsesionarte todo lo que quieras y nunca salir—

--A si, y perseguir a un criminal me va a ayudar mucho—

--Peor es nada—

--Te he dicho que te amo—

--¿En serio?...preferiría que me lo demostraras—dijo ella besándolo en el cuello

--Rae, la última vez que lo hicimos estando en tu estado, estuviste inconsciente dos días—

--Lo sé, me canso demasiado—

--Buenas noches Raven—

--Robin… invita a comer mañana a Cyborg… quiero verlo de nuevo—

--Esta bien—dijo el simulando estar medio dormido

--Quizá no tenga mis poderes, pero no me engañas….—

El se sentó de nuevo, beso a Raven mientras la recostaba y con una mano acariciaba su prominente abdomen, apago la luz y la arropo en la cama. Ella se acomodo en su hombro y Robin espero que el sueño llegara a él….

A la mañana siguiente Cyborg tenía una invitación para cenar en casa de Robin.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado... dejen reviews, gracias. ;D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aqui vengo a la carga con otro capitulo°°°°°°.... uy lo siento tecla equivocada, esta es la correcta -!!!!!!...... jajaja, la falta de sueño me afecta. Bueno espero les guste y les agradezco mucho, muchisimo, muchisisimo :D sus reviews. XO E :D **_

* * *

Era temprano y ella quería que todo estuviera perfectamente dispuesto para la cena, Dick le prohibió salir de la cama hasta pasado las once, pero claro él había salido temprano y no tendría porque enterarse de que se había levantado a las ocho, ¿verdad?

_--¿No te dije que hasta las once?—_Raven se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su esposo en medio de sus ensoñaciones…

--Rayos, olvide por completo la conexión—

--_Eres muy mala en esto, ¿lo sabías?—_

_--¿No deberías estar en una reunión o algo así?—_

_--Estoy esperando a que Barbará conteste mi llamada—_

_--¿No le has dicho que trabajaras con la Liga?—_

_--__"Esperando que conteste mi llamada"__—_repitió fastidiado

_--Mmmm….entones tienes tiempo para…..—_Dick la interrumpió inmediatamente

_--Sabes que justamente ahora está devolviendo la llamada—_

_--Mentiroso—_El sabía que ella no le creería

_--Adiós, amor—_

_--No llegues tarde—_

_--Descansa un poco recuerda que debes guardar reposo—_

_--Soy muy mala, deberías castigarme…—_La seducción en su voz se hacía muy evidente, inclusive aunque la voz fuera mental

_--…No puedo hacer esperar a la Presidenta de mi compañía, nos vemos—_dijo con voz urgida

_--Mentiroso—_

Luego de eso no lo escucho en toda la mañana, pero estaba segura que él la estuvo vigilando todo el día.

Cyborg sabia que hacia mal en no decirle a los Titanes— _¡EX –TITANES!_ se recordaba mentalmente—sobre su reunión y su invitación a cenar con su antiguo líder, pero no quería emocionarlos o enojarlos, para ser sinceros no estaba seguro cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros, especialmente le preocupaba la reacción de Starfire y Chico Bestia. Una mano tranquilizadora se poso sobre su hombro, Cyborg no pudo evitar suspirar y estremecerse al contacto, no podía creer que aun sintiese mariposas en el estomago después de cuatro años de noviazgo y tres meses de matrimonio

--Todo estará bien cariño—le hablo dulcemente Bumblebee

--Yo se que si, pero no puedo evitar tener mis dudas respecto a esto—el cuello de Cyborg se tenso—me preocupa sobre manera como van a reaccionar los chicos si Robin acepta ayudarnos—

--Robin—dijo ella pensando en el nombre—sabes, creo que el ya no es mas un superhéroe porque sigues llamándolo así

--Tienes un punto ahí, pero la verdad ahora que lo pienso nunca supe cual era su verdadero nombre—

--Tal vez, casualmente es Robin—dio ella en broma riéndose

--No creo, pero sabias que una de sus hijas se llama Robin—

--¿En serio? eso es no querer soltar el pasado—

--Si, lo que más llamo mi atención, fue que el nombre de la otra era Raven—

--¿Oh si?—despues de pensarlo por un tiempo agraego—sabes, realmente me pregunto como será su esposa --sin embargo su instinto femenino le decía a gritos que ya sabia quien era

--Si yo también quisiera saberlo—agrego-- me imagino que ella conoce el pasado de Robin—

--Porque lo dices—

--Porque quizá él trabaje con nosotros, no creo que le pueda ocultar eso a su mujer,¿ verdad?

--Tienes razón, no creo que pueda—

Al fin llegaron a la casa de Robin, tal y como Cyborg lo había hecho en su primera visita, Bumblebee, se quedo con la boca abierta al verla, porque esa casa era el sueño de casi toda chica. A Cyborg ni siquiera le dio tiempo de llegar a la puerta cuando el ama de llaves abrió y con rostro amable los espero para que entraran, todo eso indicaba que los estaban esperando

--Gracias—dijeron ambos al entregar sus abrigos

--La señora va a bajar en un momento, pueden esperar en la sala--Ella les señalo la sala y ellos agradecieron de nuevo, Cyborg lanzo una mirada a Bee en la que quería decir "ves, te lo dije", ella solo asintió aceptando la teoría de su esposo, aunque ella misma creyera otra.

La verdad ninguno de los dos los había cambiado mucho en cinco años, lo mas radical en la apariencia de Bumblebee, era su cambio de peinado por un afro total en lugar de la coletas y en Cyborg, pues la verdad no hay mucho que un robot pudiera cambiar, quizá solo algunas mejoras por aquí y nuevas partes por allá, sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaba listo para lo que iban a apreciar

Estaban cómodamente sentados en la sala cuando escucharon la voz de la ama de llaves, diciéndole a alguien—probablemente su señora—que los invitados la esperaban en la sala

Tanto Cy como Bee se quedaron perplejos al ver una Raven de 22 años, con un cabello largo-- casi le llegaba a la cintura-- un vestido purpura con un escote recatado, una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y una mirada tan calidad que derretiría el mismo polo norte—y no es que no se este derritiendo ya, aunque en definitiva no es culpa de Raven—sin pasar de largo sus cinco notables meses de embarazo.

Ahora si Bumblebee sabia que sus especulaciones habían sido acertadas, aunque nunca se las hubiera mencionado a nadie alguna vez en estos cinco años, estaba casi segura que la sospechosa huida de los dos titanes había puesto en que pensar a muchos, especialmente a cierta titán de cabello rosa, ahora tristemente podía darse cuenta que sentía lastima por ella y la ilusión que tenia de que Robin volviera por ella algún día.

--Wow—fue lo único que el cerebro de Cy pudo permitirle decir en ese momento

--Raven...—agrego Bee

--Te ves...—

--Grandiosa—termino Bumblebee, Raven se rio, ahora si sabia que esos dos eran el uno para el otro

--Gracias, ustedes también se ven bien—

Se sentó junto a ellos en la sala, las gemelas llegaron hablando al mismo tiempo, nadie les entendía nada.

Raven intento calmarlas pero lo único claro que pudo sacar fue que alguna de las dos vertió refresco sobre el cuaderno de la otra, sin embargo no pudo descubrir el desenlace de la pelea porque una joven rubia entro a la sala y se las llevo casi a rastras diciéndoles que su mamá estaba ocupada con unos amigos.

--Hola hermano—dijo felizmente Raven

--Rae—A Cyborg todavía no le pasaba la sorpresa—No puedo creer que seas tú, cuando el idiota de Robin venga se las va a ver conmigo por haber embarazado a mi hermanita—Bee le dio un codazo y Raven rio infantilmente

--Lamentablemente Cy, yo tuve parte de la culpa, aunque me gustaría verte dándole su merecido por esto—dijo ella señalando su barriga

--Si a mí también me encantaría—dijo sarcásticamente Bee, Cy trago saliva y levanto ambas manos al aire

--Te juro que soy bueno—

--Aja—dijo esta—Raven como estas, como te sientes, cuantos meses tienes—dijo esta sin respirar

--Estoy bien gracias, me siento singularmente bien y tengo cinco meses—eso de no respirar no le sentaba nada bien a ella

--¿Qué van a ser?—la curiosidad femenina de Bumblebee salió a flote

--Niños—

--¿En serio?, genial y ¿ya saben que nombre les van a poner?—

--Eustaquio y Macedonio—dijo en el tono más serio que pudo, pero la risa le gano—No, no hemos decidido nada aun

--Muy bien Raven, ¿desde cuándo haces bromas?—pregunto Cyborg en un tono de fingido susto

--Oh desde hace un tiempo…--

--Desde que la hice la mujer más feliz del mundo—interrumpió una voz masculina en la entrada de la sala—

--Robin—Cyborg se levanto para saludarlo, al igual que su esposa

--¿Quién dice que me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo?... yo te hice el hombre más feliz del mundo—

--No estoy de acuerdo con eso… pero creo que juramos simplemente ser la pareja más feliz del mundo—

--Con eso si estoy de acuerdo—respondió ella dándole un beso en la boca, todos se sentaron

--Bueno Cy, espero que no quieras matarme por embarazar a Raven—

--No por supuesto que no, solo quisiera dejarte parapléjico, pero no matarte—Todos los presentes rieron

La cena se sirvió y después de ella vino la plática de sobremesa

--Rob, no es por presionarte, pero que decidiste—

--Lo sé Cy, al fin y al cabo por eso estas aquí—tomo la mano de Raven y la beso—Rae y yo hemos decidido que acepto tu oferta con unas cuantas condiciones

--¿Cuales?—

--Uno: tendré horario de oficina, tengo que estar aquí para Raven y las niñas

--Por supuesto—

--Dos: No aceptara paga alguna—

--Créeme que ni siquiera se me hubiera ocurrido ofrecértelo—Robin sonrió

--Tres: El trabajo se queda en el trabajo, no traeré nada extra a casa—

--Estoy de acuerdo, no vas a estresar a mi hermanita con tus cosas—Esta vez fue Raven quien sonrió

--Y cuatro tienen que venir a cenar los viernes con nosotros—

--¡Hecho!—dijo efusivamente Bee, su esposo alzo una ceja—Lo siento, Cy cariño tu responde

--¡Hecho!—Se dieron las manos y siguieron hablando de otras cosas

* * *

Robin se levanto para ir a acostar a las niñas que estaban dormitando sobre la mesa

--Son muy lindas—dijo Bee luego de que Robin hubiera dejado el comedor

--Cuando están dormidas—aclaro Raven, los tres rieron al comentario

--Debe ser cansado ser madre de gemelas—

--Bastante, pero ya me acostumbre—

--y ahora… ¿qué vas a hacer con dos más?—

--Por suerte tengo a Melvin, ella es una excelente niñera—

--Ah ya sabía yo que había visto a esa chica en algún lado, vaya que creció la pequeña eh..—

--Si…. —Raven parecía querer decir algo, desde hacía algún tiempo pero no se animaba, al fin su rostro adquirió un aire serio, que les recordó a la vieja Raven

--Cyborg…--

--Si, dime—

--¿Te importaría hacerme un favor?—

--En lo absoluto, de que favor se trata—

--Podrías…. Podrías… no mencionar el estado marital de…Robin y ninguna cosa relacionada conmigo cuando estén trabajando juntos, ¿Por favor?... ah y no mencionar a las gemelas también sería algo bueno—

--Prácticamente quieres un Robin libre y soltero, ¿verdad?—pregunto con tacto

--No lo quisiera así, pero lo preferiría—Rae tenía la cabeza gacha y ninguno de los dos podían ver su rostro

--¿Puedo preguntar porque?—

--Bueno… creo que es suficiente que ambos hayamos huido el mismo día…. Yo creo que es bastante sospechoso—

--No quieres que crean que ambos se fueron para iniciar una vida juntos, ¿verdad?... ¿o me equivoco?—Pregunto Bee, siempre mas sagaz que Cyborg, a esto Raven asintió—No fue por eso que huyeron ¿entonces?—La voz de Raven había sido un dudosa pero ahora sonaba bastante segura

--No—

--¿Entonces porque se fueron?—

--El tenia sus razones y yo las mías, eso fue todo… incluso no nos contactamos por seis meses luego de irnos—

--Entonces ¿como se juntaron?—pregunto curiosa Bee

--Si…Cuando le pregunte a Rob que había hecho que se casara me dijo "La soledad supongo" y nada más—

--Probablemente así sea—Respondió con voz triste Raven.

Bee pronto se dio cuenta que habían tocado una cuerda que no sonaba muy bien y que Raven no quería oír, así que no insistió mas y le lanzo una mirada a Cyborg para que el tampoco lo hiciera, el entendió y dejo de preguntar cambiando el tema, Robin bajo y los cuatro siguieron charlando de temas triviales hasta que se hizo muy tarde y los recién casados tuvieron que irse, al despedirse Cy le recomendó mucho a Raven que despertara temprano a Robin para que no llegara tarde a su cita con "La Justicia" a lo que Robin respondió

--Es más probable que me despierte la mucama, creo que Raven seguirá dormida hasta la hora del almuerzo—Los chicos rieron y Raven se sonrojo levemente, se despidieron y antes de irse Cy acaricio la barriguita de Rae despidiéndose de los que el ahora llamaba sus "sobrinos". Sin embargo desde que bajo de acostar a las gemelas Robin pudo sentir una punzada de tristeza proveniente de su esposa y eso le preocupo, pero no pudo sacar nada claro porque al irse a dormir ella prácticamente cayó noqueada y no despertó, como las predicciones de Robin lo decían hasta la hora del almuerzo del día siguiente.

* * *

_**Amo los Reviews... dejenlos!!!... jajaja. Espero realmente que les haya gustado y sientanse en confianza de dejar sus comentarios. :D **_

_**Ciao-**_

_**La'Vete  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta su novela… ah no, lo siento me equivoque…jajajajaj**_

_**Lo siento ya me está fallando por falta de descanso. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

**_

_--…No puedo hacer esperar a la Presidenta de mi compañía, nos vemos—_dijo con voz urgida

_--Mentiroso—_

Dick sabía muy bien que ella no le iba a creer, pero realmente Bárbara Gordon estaba contestando la llamada que él había realizado hace poco.

--Vaya, vaya, tiene que ser algo muy bueno para que me llames Dick—la voz de la pelirroja no se escucho en lo absoluto sorprendida

--Creo que sabes porque te llamo, ¿o no?—

--Entonces decidiste ayudar a la liga…--

--Voy a ayudar a unos viejos amigos, a quienes les debo mucho—

--Bien es tu decisión. Mi única pregunta es ¿que pasara con la oficina de Jump City si tú no estás atendiéndola?, no podemos cerrarla, no con la torre de seguridad en funciones—

--Lo sé y creo que Helena se ha ganado su oportunidad—

--Temía que me ofrecieras eso—

--Es tu decisión—

--Supongo que sí, me cuentas luego—

--Gracias por comprender—

--No hay nada que comprender Robin, es tu naturaleza—Él no objeto cuando ella utilizo su antiguo nombre de superhéroe, aunque sabía que actualmente había otro Robin, Dick colgó el teléfono y se preparo mentalmente para un largo día de trabajo.

* * *

Ella suspiro por tercera vez en el día. Desde que Helena le había informado de la reunión de Cyborg con el alto mando de La Liga de la Justicia y el resultado de esta, ella ya sabía que Dick iba a aceptar ayudarlos. Se levanto de su silla y se paro frente al ventanal, la vista de Ciudad Gótica era magnifica como siempre, recordó cierta conversación que había tenido en ese mismo lugar cinco años atrás y como estaban relacionados ambos temas y se pregunto por segunda vez desde esa conversación como iban a terminar las cosas.

_**Flash Back**_

El intercomunicador hizo su sonido característico

--Señorita Gordon, la Señorita Kent está aquí—Bárbara no contesto inmediatamente

--Dile que pase Josie—dejo que la asistente contestara antes de agregar--y que nadie nos moleste por favor—ella le dio otra respuesta afirmativa, el intercomunicador volvió a sonar

El reloj de la pared marcaba que faltaban cinco para las doce del medio día. La puerta se abrió y dejo pasar a una escultural joven rubia de ojos celestes

--Eres prácticamente la dueña de más de la mitad de la tecnología que rige el planeta y tu intercomunicador todavía es del siglo pasado…--

--Le da un toque hogareño a mi oficina—Kara sonrió ante la idea

--Un hogar—dijo con melancolía—

--Sabes, encuentro muy interesante tu presencia en mi oficina, justo en este momento—para ese entonces faltaban solo cuatro para las doce, Kara vio el reloj de la pared y volvió a sonreír—y no es que creas que no te quiero aquí, pero déjame preguntarte… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?—

--¿Te refieres al hecho de que estoy ausente de la reunión de la Liga con los Titanes?—dijo ella sentándose en el apoyador del sillón con aire de despreocupación—

--Correcto—Bárbara apoyo los codos sobre el escritorio y junto sus manos frente su cara

--No estoy de acuerdo con algunas políticas de la Liga de la Justicia—

--Tu lado idealista salió a flote ¿eh?—

--Más bien mi lado rebelde—dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello—por eso he decidido que voy a vivir aquí abajo—

--¿Con los simples humanos?—Kara asintió mientras caminaba hacia el ventanal de la oficina

El reloj sonó marcando las doce del medio día, ambas chicas lo vieron y se quedaron en silencio por un momento

--¿Que dijo tu primo de todo esto?—Kara sonrió a la pregunta—Supongo que no lo sabe…

--A sí que nuestro héroe nacional no sabe nada de esto… sabes no puedo fijar el hecho de que te escapaste de una estación fuertemente custodiada, si contamos que viven muchos hombres con súper poderes y debo darte el beneficio de que nadie te vio o trato de detenerte—

--¿Olvidaste ya mi súper velocidad?—

--Oh si… la había olvidado, por un instante fuiste la linda y normal sin súper velocidad Kara Kent—

--Si por eso tú eres la multimillonaria genio y yo la atractiva aunque a veces violenta extraterrestre—dijo en tono juguetón

--¿Entonces yo no soy atractiva?—

--Quizás…--

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Bárbara revisaba unos papeles y Kara seguía viendo por la ventana

--Por cierto donde está el chico maravilla, se de alguien que lo extrañaría en la reunión—

--No lo sé, seguro en un avión camino a solo él sabe. Tengo entendido que planea desaparecer por al menos dos años—

--Alguien si huye cuando las cosas se ponen feas, eh?—

--No, el no es así… tiene sus razones, pero no me preocupo, se que volverá—

--Y a todo esto cómo va la fusión con Queen Industries—Bárbara suspiro

--Pospuesto. Sin la firma de Dick no podemos hacer nada y la verdad en este momento no quiero presionarlo, especialmente conociendo su aversión por el presidente de la otra compañía—Bárbara volvió a fijar la vista en los papeles—aunque tengo un plan…--

La visitante prefirió no preguntar tenia otras cosas en que pensar. La vista de ciudad Gótica era batante atractiva en ese momento aunque Kara no se sentía atraída.

--Sigo sin poder creer que los consideren peligrosos, son solo chicos—dijo al fin

--Ese es el problema Kara—Bárbara se levanto y se paró a su lado admirando la ciudad—los entiendo un poco—su interlocutora le lanzo una mirada de confusión por lo que la mujer pelirroja siguió hablando

--No me malentiendas. A sus ojos los titanes son un grupo-grande-y recalco grande, de adolescentes con súper poderes, llenos de hormonas y sin supervisión, que podían hacer y deshacer lo que quisieran cuando se les antojara—

--Pero ambas sabemos que son responsables, además invitarlos a unirse a la liga solo es rebajarlos a niveles de "sideckicks"—

--Lo sé, pero sabes que ellos son unos cabezas duras—

--Que pasara con las torres y la tecnología de los titanes—Bárbara lanzo otro suspiro

--Lamentablemente, cuando nos separamos de Batman y por tanto de la Liga, hicimos un trato de "ex-superhéroes", no dejaríamos que ellos se llevaran nuestros adelantos… los Queen estuvieron de acuerdo, ahora tendremos que quitarles lo que les pertenecía a los Titanes al convertirse en Justicieros. Dick es él que tiene que arreglar todo eso, porque él es el dueño de los terrenos. --

--Sabes solo tengo una duda—dijo después de un silencio Bárbara

--¿Si?, ¿cuál?—

--Si tu estas aquí, ¿quién me dirá si los titanes aceptaron la propuesta?

--Supongo que será un misterio sin revelar—

--Que bien que no eres mi única escucha—

--… ¿Qué acaso… Ollie…--Una alarma no dejo que continuara con la pregunta, Bárbara toco una pantalla y una voz se escucho susurrante y dudosa de la bocina

--mmmm… ¿Oracle?—

--Si cariño, soy yo—

--mmm… bien… solo quería decirte que todos los Jóvenes Titanes aceptaron unirse a la Liga de la Justicia—Bárbara le lanzo una sonrisa satisfecha a Kara

--Gracias Merlin, estoy muy agradecida contigo—

--De nada, cualquier cosa por una amiga de Raven—

--Por cierto, que harás ahora—

--Volveré a casa, no me puedo separar de mis hermanos y Raven se quedara con nosotros. Por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo aparte de mi hubo un chico… Je…Ja… Jaroco… algo así que no se unió—

--Jericho…vaya sorpresa—dijo en tono sarcástico

--Si él, nos vemos Oracle, me voy antes que me vean—

--Ve con cuidado cielo—

La comunicación se interrumpió. Kara y Bárbara se vieron

--Supongo que necesitas un nuevo lugar para vivir—

--Si, a si es—

--Sabes, Wayne Enterprise, necesita un representante en Kansas—

--Umm… me encanta Kansas…--

--Justo lo que quería escuchar--

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Bárbara sabía que los siguientes días iban a ser muy largos, con Dick en la Liga y Helena al mando de la oficina de Jump City… en fin el mundo tenía que cambiar y tal vez Dick tuviera razón y era hora de darle su oportunidad a la hija de Batman.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando despertó, estaba un poco nervioso realmente, Robin llegaría esa mañana a trabajar con ellos y ni siquiera había preparado el terreno aun, no sabía que les iba a decir a los chicos y realmente seguía preocupándole más que todos Starfire, como iba a reaccionar era su mayor preocupación, no era ningún secreto entre los antiguos Titanes que ella aun esperaba por su amado Robin, pero quizá su reacción al verlo no iba a ser de mucha emoción, si no de furia cuando se enterara de que este se había casado con su mejor amiga.

Súbitamente Cyborg recordó la conversación que tuvo con Raven la noche anterior, no debía mencionar el estado marital de Robin, en realidad no debía mencionar nada personal de él.

Dieron las siete, una hora más y su viejo amigo llegaría a la estación. Los antiguos titanes solían desayunar juntos todas las mañanas y si se podía, cenar también, ya era perceptible que los demás tenían curiosidad por saber porque su líder había desaparecido hacia dos noches y luego la noche anterior había salido con Bumblebee.

Llego a la mesa del comedor de su ala de vivienda, la mesa era larga y ya estaban ahí casi todos los titanes, excepto Más y Menos, que aun no se habían levantado.

Bumblebee estaba regañando como casi todos los días a Speedy, que al parecer había hecho una pequeña travesura la noche anterior aprovechando la ausencia de los dos líderes del grupo Alfa.

Cyborg se sentó con su plato de Hot Cakes frente a él, su esposa le puso la mano sobre el hombro dándole apoyo y luego se sentó a su lado. Al terminar la mayoría de desayunar Cy decidió que era el momento, vio el reloj. Faltaban diez para las ocho. Bumblebee tomo su mano bajo la mesa.

Cyborg se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de los siete titanes (contando ya a Mas y Menos), con ellos estaba también Jinx. Todos se quedaron en silencio inmediatamente.

--Chicos, tengo algunas noticias que dar—dijo con seriedad—primero como todos sabrán el asunto de Red X se nos ha salido de las manos, llevamos un mes sin poder dar con él y sigue haciendo de las suyas, Batman acepto ayudarnos, sin embargo un caso importante lo retiene en este momento. Eso me lleva al segundo asunto.

A este punto Cyborg frunció el seño y con voz más potente dijo

--He llamado a un viejo amigo para que nos ayude a buscar a Red X, el lo conoce bien y sabrá como encontrarlo. Gustosamente el acepto ayudarnos, ayer Bee y yo fuimos a su casa para concretar el trato, vendrá hoy a las ocho y trabajara con nosotros hasta que encontremos a X.

Espero que lo hagan sentir bienvenido, el tiene cosas importantes que hacer en su vida normal y se tomo un tiempo para ayudarnos, así que espero que no le hagan perderlo. ¿Entendido?—

Todos asintieron

--Bien—

Ese había sido quizá el discurso más largo que Cy hubiera dado en su vida, en ese momento cuando Aqualad iba a preguntar quién era el amigo que los iba ayudar, llego un aviso para Cyborg, de que su visitante ya estaba ahí y que debía ir a recibirlo. El fue al ala principal donde encontró a Robin hablando animadamente con el nuevo Robin—Tim Drake— parecían incluso conocerse, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Cyborg ambos se dieron la mano y se despidieron

--Salúdame a ya sabes—dijo el viejo Robin

--Seguro viejo, ya sabes cuando quieras estoy para ayudarte—contesto el nuevo Robin

--Gracias hermano—El nuevo Robin se retiro para encontrarse con Batman

--Rob… viejo…--dijo dudoso Cy—Sabes que no sé cómo llamarte

--No te preocupes, ya que hay un nuevo Robin, porque no me llamas Nightwing—

--Nightwing. Ok, genial—Cy inhalo fuertemente dándose valor—vamos entonces

--Vamos—dijo el ahora Nightwing y colocándose el antifaz agrego—Que comience el juego. N/A

Los chicos estaban en la sala de tareas esperando la presencia de su nuevo auxiliar, Bee había tenido la sensata idea de llevarlos ahí.

Starfire hablaba sobre un catalogo de ropa con Jinx. Ambas chicas habían crecido un poco, al igual que las demás mujeres con el tiempo, Starfire se había convertido en una sensual joven, su traje había cambiado también, ahora usaba pantalones entallados, aunque seguían patentes el rosa y lila en todo.

Chico bestia estaba leyendo. Si era chocante. Ahora leía….revistas pero al menos era algo, él también se había alargado unos centímetros pero en casi todo, seguía siendo el mismo Chico Bestia.

Speedy le había agregado una capucha a su traje pero seguía siendo el mismo "encantador" de siempre y Aqualad, pues la verdad él no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

Mas y Menos era el cambio más radical que el equipo había tenido, habían crecido hasta llegar a unos orgullosos 1.58, el ejercicio y las hormonas los había hecho adquirir musculatura y cuerpo. Ya no se veían como los tiernos chicos que eran, ahora eran más unos sexis adolescentes, aunque seguían igual de traviesos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando su líder entro.

--Bueno chicos espero que aun recuerden a nuestro viejo amigo…Robin—

Algunas mandíbulas cayeron, otros simplemente se quedaron en Shock

--Hola a todos, es un gusto volverlos a ver—al ver a los chicos en trance decidió seguir hablando--Aunque ahora me pueden llamar Nightwing—

En algún lugar de la sala, se escucho el sonido de un catalogo de modas siendo rasgado.

* * *

_**N/A: Lo que Dick dice originalmente iba a ser "Que empiece el show", pero no me gusto mucho, luego cambio a "Showtime", pero no me cuadraba del todo, entonces como toda idea asombrosa mientras me lavaba las manos en el baño, para ir a cenar se me ocurrió "Que comience el juego". XD**_

_**Hoy casi no lo subo, primero se me fue el internete a las 7:50… a las ocho era hora de cenar y ver mi serie favorita ¡NCIS!... y cuando volvi a las 9 se me apago la computadora porque la conexión estaba mal colocada… pero aquí esta, cumpli, para quienes dicen que me tardo mucho en actualizar… aunque estas no pasen ni de la semana.. XD… creo… jajajajajaja**_

_**Bueno gracias por leer y quiero decir de ultimo**_

_**¡REVIEWS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, a decir verdad me costo hacerlo, pero me gusto el resultado final. Espero que les guste tambien :D_**

* * *

La puerta de la casa se veía tan lejana e inalcanzable.

Richard se dirigió a ella lentamente mientras hacia un recuento de los daños.

Aparentemente solo la manga de su chaqueta estaba dañada, pero estaba seguro que tendría algunos magullones por ahí.

Abrió la puerta despacio, también estaba seguro que mañana le dolerían los golpes que Starfire le propino. Para su suerte era tarde y las niñas ya estaban acostadas. Se quito la chaqueta y la coloco en el perchero del recibidor, Muriel la vería por la mañana y la arreglaría, aunque cuando la volviera a ver recibiría un sermón sobre lo cara que es la ropa, que tenemos que cuidarla y quien sabe que más cosas…

--Aun tienes el antifaz puesto—la voz de su esposa lo saco de sus pensamientos, él solo sonrió— ¿qué tienes en el cuello?—

Dick agrando los ojos y con culpabilidad se paso la mano por el cuello

--Es solamente un moretón—

--A mi no me lo parece—

--Tengo más si quieres ver—

--Eso espero—

Caminaron juntos hacia la habitación, Dick se preguntaba como Raven había llegado a ver el cardenal del cuello en la penumbra de la entrada. Supuso que Raven sabía que buscar.

--¿Me contaras que pasó?—

--No hay mucho que contar—

--Ah—

Él la abrazo delante de la puerta de su habitación, ella soltó una risita traviesa

--Aun tienes el antifaz puesto—repitió como lo había hecho abajo, alzo las manos y se lo quito— ¿A sí que Nightwing?—

--¿Como lo supiste?—

--Oh, acabo de tener una larga y tendida platica con mi hermano, él, al contrario de otras personas, sí cuenta las cosas—Dick se rió, ella puso sus dedos en los labios de él y con la cabeza señalo la puerta de las gemelas—Te están esperando—

Le dio un beso a su esposa y se dirigió a la habitación de sus hijas ambas estaban acostadas, Robin jugaba con el Sr. Whiskers—su peluche favorito—y Raven leía un libro.

--Buenas noches—

--¡Papi!—

--¿Como estuvo tu día papi?—

--Si, papi, ¿encarcelaste a muchos malos?—

--La verdad es que no, pero estuvo mejor de lo que espere—

--¿Papi nos lees un cuento?—lo medito un poco, por un lado estaba cansado, pero por el otro, se lo debía a sus hijas porque había llegado tarde

Empezó a leer un cuento sobre una selva y mientras hacia los sonidos de los animales recordó cada minuto de su primer día de trabajo.

Se movió en el momento justo en que una starbolt pasó a su lado, pero no pudo esquivar la siguiente que le dio en el hombro derecho

-¡TU!—Starfire estaba fuera de sí— ¡TU!

--Star tranquilízate—le suplico Cyborg

--Tranquilo Cyborg—dijo Nightwing y se coloco con las manos alzadas entre él y la alienígena—Star, por favor razonemos

--¡¿RAZONAR?!—otra starbolt comenzó a formarse en su mano— ¡NO ROBIN, NO VOY A RAZONAR! ¡TU TE FUISTE!, ¡NOS DEJASTE!, ¡NOS ABANDONASTE!...ME…ME…me abandonaste—las lagrimas surcaban su mejilla a medida que ella descendía al suelo. Nightwing suspiro, se paro ante ella y coloco una mano sobre su hombro

--lo lamento Star, no tengo excusa, en verdad lo lamento—ella ahora sollozaba, él le sonrió, en el instante que ella vio su sonrisa se tranquilizo, ¡oh como amaba esa sonrisa! y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo a sus brazos, rodeo el cuello del joven y sollozo con más intensidad

--Star, me estas ahorcando—era su imaginación o la fuerza de la joven había aumentado, ella no lo soltó, aunque aligero un poco el agarre

--Supongo que eso significa que te perdona...mos—todos voltearon a ver a Chico Bestia, quien tenía una gran sonrisa

--Gracias—fue lo único que pudo decir Nightwing porque el abrazo de Starfire lo dejaba sin aire

El resto del día fue mejor, todos le dieron muestras de aceptación, aunque tuvo casi que pelear con Speedy porque le hacía mucha gracia su nuevo nombre, al final decidió no darse por enterado de las bromas que este hacia.

Mas y menos estaban bastantes serviciales y gracias al cielo ahora si hablaban en un idioma comprensible.

Lo mismo con Chico Bestia, estaba asombrado de su nueva madurez, _"Disfrútala mientras dure"_, le había dicho Cyborg, a lo que Chico Bestia respondió con un _"Hey"_ y se lanzo a perseguirlo. Bee había suspirado y dijo _"miren quien habla de madurez"_ todos se rieron, aunque ambos chicos siguieron corriendo.

Aqualad, fue el que menos le agrado, porque insistía en preguntar por Raven, Night le aseguro que estaba seguro que ella estaba bien, pero no respondió nada mas, ella le había dejado muy claro que no quería que la mencionara en ningún momento. Sin embargo Aqualad seguía insistiendo, algo le decía a Dick que el justiciero estaba muy interesado en ella, eso ya lo estaba empezando a molestar un poco, Cyborg decidió alejarlo del joven marino cuando empezó a ver que su amigo se estaba poniendo verde de los celos y el enojo.

Luego de la hora del almuerzo Star quiso enseñarle a Nightwing las maniobras de combate, que había aprendido en estos cinco años, él debía aceptar que la inocente y dulce Starfire le pateo el trasero, Chico Bestia también quería mostrarle que ahora podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo pero luego de la "lección" de la alienígena prefirió dejarlo para otro día.

La verdad fue que no hicieron mucho ese día, se la pasaron recordando viejos tiempos, discutiendo sobre viejos temas y algunos cuantos nuevos, Cyborg le mostro las computadoras y le enseño a usarlas, por unas horas, pocas realmente se dedicaron a poner al día a Nightwing acerca de los movimientos de Red X.

Fue un día genial y que nunca se imagino que tendría, al menos no con ellos luego de lo que ocurrió hacia ya cinco años, sin embargo sentía que no estaba completo, le faltaba algo o mejor dicho alguien, realmente extrañaba a Raven, extrañaba que no pudiera o más que eso no quisiera estar ahí con él y sus viejos amigos.

Recordó la extraña sensación de tristeza en ella y se pregunto de nuevo si algo malo había pasado. Decidió ponerlo como número uno en la lista de prioridades al llegar a casa.

Cuando vio el reloj por última vez eran casi las 6 de la tarde y ahora iba apurado ya eran las 8:30. _"No te preocupes viejo yo te puedo cubrir cuando quieras, pero solo si es por trabajo, ¿eh?"_ le había dicho Cyborg en susurros cuando él le hizo ver lo tarde que era y añadió en un susurro más bajo, _"No te vayas a querer pasar de listo con ella, ¿Escuchaste?"_. Nightwing se apresuro a negar cualquier cosa que Cyborg pudiera estar pensando acerca de él a lo que el robot respondió con una carcajada bien puesta.

--¿Te planeas quedar ahí a dormir?—la voz de su esposa lo despertó de su ensueño

--Ya voy querida—se levanto de la silla arropo a ambas chicas y les dio un beso en la frente, apago la luz de la habitación y dejo encendida la luz de noche.

Ya estaba acostado viendo a Raven dormir, cuando vino a su mente la plática que tuvo con Starfire, fue eso lo que lo demoro para llegar a casa.

Veía por la ventana hacia la tierra pensando en Raven y en sus bebes. Alguien se paró a su lado

--Hola Star—dijo con una sonrisa

--Hola Rob…digo Nightwing. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—

--Si claro—ella tomo aire

--¿Por qué nos dejaste?—Nightwing sonrió de nuevo a la directa pregunta de Starfire, realmente pensó que le iba a tomar más tiempo formularla. Con antelación había preparado una respuesta general a esa pregunta, pero sintió que tenía que ser franco con ella.

--Sinceramente fue por rencor—

--¿Rencor?—

--Si, por enojo Starfire—

--¿Con nosotros?—_"¿Conmigo?"_

--No. Por supuesto que no…bueno quizá había un poco, porque sabía que iban a aceptar la propuesta de La Liga de la Justicia—Starfire no dijo nada—Pero sobre todo estaba molesto con Batman—

--¿Batman?—

--Como has de imaginar yo era su compañero antes de unirme a los Titanes—Ella asintió—En ese entonces yo era un adolescente rebelde que sentía que su padre lo estaba controlando demasiado y me fui. Los encontré a ustedes y decidí formar el equipo

--¿Yo te ayude mucho en esa decisión?—dijo ella con su vocecita chillona

--Claro_—"En realidad fue Raven"_—En fin, para cuando la Liga ofreció que nos uniéramos yo ya me había enterado antes, había tomado la decisión de no unirme. Tienes que entender que aun estaba molesto con Batman, sin embargo no quería que mis prejuicios influyeran en su decisión, así que no les dije nada.

--Y luego huiste con Raven—concluyo con tristeza

--Si…cuando llego la invitación para la reunión con la Liga, Rae me pregunto si yo sabía de que se trataba, le dije todo, llevaba tiempo con ese peso encima tenía que desahogarme. Ella tampoco quería unirse, planeamos escabullirnos. La acompañe hasta el monasterio donde vivían Melvin y Timmy, luego viaje por todo el mundo—

--¡Oh Robin, debiste decírmelo!—Starfire se lanzo a su cuello por segunda vez ese día

--Star, es Nightwing… y me estas ahorcando de nuevo—

--Lo siento, pero para mí tu siempre serás Robin—ella le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa

Nightwing vio el reloj y se sorprendió de la hora

--Ya es tarde Starfire, tengo que irme—

--¿A dónde?—pregunto curiosa

--A… tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana—

Corrió fuera de la sala, lo último que vio de Starfire fue su cara de confusión

Cerró los ojos, abrazo a Raven y no tardo en dormirse

* * *

Starfire estaba sentada en la sala con una taza humeante de chocolate, Speedy apareció en la puerta

--¿Qué haces aquí?—

--No puedo dormir—

--mmm...—él se rasco la cabeza, la había visto hablando con Nightwing antes que se fuera, todos sabían que ella había sido la única a la que le había dado una explicación sincera--¿Quieres compañía?—

Ella asintió

--¿Qué pasa?--Pregunto el después de un tiempo de silencio

Star trago saliva

--Ya no es mi Robin—

--¿Lo dices porque ahora hay otro Robin?—

--No, lo digo porque ya no es mío. Ha cambiado puedo sentirlo—

--Todos cambiamos Star, apuesto a que tú también has cambiado—

--Pero, yo sigo amándolo, el es ahora frio conmigo. Ya no me ama—

--¿Estas realmente segura de que alguna vez lo hizo?—Ella lo vio encolerizada y se levanto colocando la taza en la mesa

--¡¿Estas insinuando que me lo imagine, que lo invente?!—se volteo y se fue furiosa. Speedy suspiro frustrado

--No era eso lo que quería decir—Tomo la taza de Starfire que aun estaba llena y se fue a su habitación con ella.

Starfire se durmió llorando esa noche.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, se que hay algunas cosas que quedaron dudosas en los capitulos pasados, espero que esto aclare un poco. Realmente no puedo aclararlo todo de un solo porque entonces me quedaria sin historia. Gracias de nuevo.**_

_**Besos---**_

_**Psst: DEJEN REVIEWS... JAJAJAJAJ XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lamento la espera ustedes saben, examenes, tareas.... escusas.... jajajaja. XD

* * *

**_

Se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana, inclusive antes que sus compañeros algo que no era normal en ella, pero quería practicar lucha antes de que él llegara. Pretendía demostrarle que podía ser lo suficientemente buena para él, que podían volver a ser algo, que él podía volver a amarla porque ella también había cambiado. Aun estaban en su mente las palabras de Speedy la noche anterior, el sentimiento que estas le causaban hacia que su corazón se estrujara_, "__¿Estas realmente segura de que alguna vez lo hizo?", _ella sabía bien a qué se refería Speedy cuando se lo dijo, pero su instinto se puso a la defensiva lo que hizo que le gritara algo diferente a lo que había pensado, _"Quizás nunca me amo",_ intento con todas sus fuerzas desterrar esa idea de su mente.

Starfire creía tener pruebas de que Robin la había amado. Si no porque se hubiera molestado en ayudarla cuando se conocieron, o porque siempre era tan amable con ella, bueno en realidad el siempre era amable con las mujeres. Pero si no la quisiera no se habría puesto celoso cuando estaba siendo obligada a casarse, además la había besado esa era una prueba irrefutable de su amor hacia ella. _"Pero…"_algo terrible le vino a la mente _"Se fue… con ella"_.

Ese solo hecho contradecía todos con los que había contado. _"¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué no solo?"_, por alguna razón sentía que la respuesta obtenida el día anterior no le satisfacía del todo.

_Su Robin_ había cambiado de eso no había duda, podía sentirlo con cada fibra de su ser, lo que no quedaba claro era porque había cambiado _"¿Por ella?",_ una pregunta parecida había aparecido en su mente hacia cinco años y ahora reaparecía de nuevo

_**Flash Back**_

El golpe de la puerta resonó más fuerte que el anterior, Starfire solo se coloco la almohada en la cabeza tratando de ignorarlo. Esta era la segunda vez que Cyborg intentaba hablar con Star, pero ella no respondía, por un momento se preocupo pero se tranquilizo luego de revisar el lector de calor y constatar que ella seguía en su habitación, a si que volvió a intentarlo.

Llamo a la puerta una tercera vez pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, suspiro derrotado.

--Star, sal por favor tenemos que hablar—No hubo respuesta—Star, por favor—

--Déjame—la voz de la chica se escuchaba lánguida

--Star tenemos que irnos a la Atalaya—

--Yo me voy a quedar aquí—Tenía la esperanza de que Robin volviera por ella

--No entiendes Star, TENEMOS que irnos, las torres ya no nos pertenecen—Tampoco a esto hubo respuesta—Se que Robin te vendrá a buscar y deducirá donde te encuentras, no tienes que preocuparte por eso—Dijo en el tono más sincero que pudo fingir, sabía que utilizar las esperanzas de la joven extraterrestre no era algo bueno, pero no tenía otra opción.

La puerta se abrió lentamente

--¿Seguro?—

--Si por supuesto—respondió, pero evito verla a los ojos, ella no se dio cuenta pues estaba muy entusiasmada. Cyborg se sintió terriblemente mal porque tenía ese presentimiento de que ninguno de ellos volvería a ver a su amigo.

Mientras guardaba sus cosas en su bolsa/animal/cosa extraña extraterrestre, encontró una fotografía de los cinco titanes, con su dedo rozo la figura de Robin y la beso, pero su vista se desvió hasta la imagen de su antigua compañera gótica, frunció el ceño. Seguía sin entender porque Robin había huido con Raven, ¿Acaso no la amaba a ella?, entonces ¿Porque a Raven?, ¿POR QUÉ A ELLA?

Esa pregunta seguiría sonando en su cabeza por mucho tiempo y aun no se había esfumado por completo cinco años después.

Ni siquiera habían terminado de cargar todas sus cosas a la nave que la Liga les había entregado, cuando apareció un helicóptero que descendió junto a esta en la azotea de la Torre T. Del helicóptero bajo una mujer alta, pelirroja, de peligrosas curvas que era seguida por todo un sequito de trabajadores.

--Quiero que quiten eso de allí—señalo la antigua nave de los titanes—Quiero que lo envíen a los laboratorios en Gótica—le ordeno a su asistente quien tomaba nota y a su vez la seguía lo más rápido que sus piernas (y zapatos) le permitían.

Cyborg no podía creer su descaro, sabía muy bien quien era ella. Barbará Gordon, la presidenta de WayneCorp, ella era prácticamente la nueva dueña de su casa. Ella siguió su camino torre adentro y sin saber bien porque los ex-titanes la siguieron también.

--También quiero que añadan el juego de sala a la subasta de la próxima semana—La chica seguía tomando nota—Y ese panel de la computadora… no mejor todo el equipo—

--¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A HACER ESO!—grito Starfire, la aludida la vio con desdén

--Tampoco quiera esa cocina ahí, es tan poco útil—

--Ya verás cuando Robin vuelva—dijo en un susurro acido, Barbará había seguido hablando sin prestarle mayor atención o eso parecía

--Quiero tres LCDs…--Se detuvo al comprender el comentario de la joven— ¿Qué te hace pensar que volverá?—contraataco burlona

--Porque volverá por mi—Respondió segura Starfire

--Eso es lo que tú crees—opino Barbará mas para sí misma, pero Starfire lo escucho aunque no dijo nada, el comentario la había afectado más de lo que le hubiera gustado—Entonces, tres LCDs como pantallas principales, las más grandes que puedas conseguir Milk

Los tres titanes subieron a la nave que los llevaría al satélite de La Liga de La Justicia, se despidieron de la estructura que habían llamado hogar por tanto tiempo. Starfire guardo en lo profundo de su corazón y mente la sensación de abandono.

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

No se había permitido volver a pensar en este acontecimiento en particular porque la había lastimado demasiado, desde el principio se convenció a si misma de que las palabras de Barbará Gordon habían sido para lastimarla nada mas, ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

* * *

Raven todavía dormía tranquilamente cuando Dick se disponía a salir al trabajo, deposito un beso en su frente y se fue a despedir de sus hijas para luego tomar el desayuno que Muriel había preparado, le agradeció y le dio un beso en la sien al terminar.

No se esperaba cuando llego a la Atalaya toparse con Batman, su antiguo mentor. Su padre. Estaba parado esperándolo cerca de la puerta de la entrada. Nightwing suspiro, Batman se encamino hacia él.

--Buenos días…Nightwing—dijo serio aunque parecía que algo le causaba gracia

--Buenos días—respondió seco

--Se que no tienes tiempo para ir a saludarme—

--Ayer saliste en una misión—

--Si—se escuchaba distante, como si pensara en otra cosa. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento

--Se que el cumpleaños de las gemelas es mañana—saco dos cajitas primorosamente envueltas--así que con el fin de ahorrarme el envió te doy sus regalos ahora—Nightwing los tomo con duda

--Como sabes de…--

--Todos los años les envió regalos que Raven me hace el favor de entregar—Night intento encontrarle sentido a la confesión del héroe pero nada cuadraba. De ser cierto significaba que Raven mantenía cierta comunicación con él. Súbitamente recordó al Sr. Whiskers, el peluche favorito de Robin, lo tenía desde su primer día de nacida, simplemente había creído que alguno de sus hermanas se lo había regalado.

También estaban las muñecas de tela que misteriosamente se parecían a ellas cuando tenían tres y los vestidos de navidad, que él nunca había comprado. Que ciego había sido al no darse cuenta de todo eso.

--En fin tengo que irme, espero que les gusten—la voz de su mentor lo saco de sus pensamientos—Tu linda esposa siempre me escribe de vuelta describiendo cada rasgón de la envoltura y lo emocionadas que se ponen, pero no sé si es solo para no hacerme sentir bien. En todo caso salúdamela—Se volteo y desapareció dentro del edificio

Nightwing aun estaba perplejo con las cajas en las manos.

Al otro lado de la pared escondido de las miradas estaba Chico Bestia en un estado bastante parecido. Casualmente iba pasando por ahí cuando escucho el nombre de Raven, se detuvo a escuchar con atención cuando se fijo quienes estaban hablando. Como se quedaron en silencio pensó que tal vez había sido descubierto y estaba a punto de irse cuando para su alivio (y curiosidad) Batman volvió a hablar, pero se congelo de nuevo cuando escucho _"Tu linda esposa siempre me escribe de vuelta describiendo cada rasgón de la envoltura y lo emocionadas que se ponen, pero no sé si es solo para no hacerme sentir bien. En todo caso salúdamela"_. Las preguntas vinieron inmediatamente, ¿Night estaba casado?, pero ¿Con quién?, entonces la respuesta que su mente reprodujo le cayó como balde de agua fría.

**RAVEN**

No podía creerlo, eso significaba que ellos habían huido juntos para casarse. Significaba que Starfire se estuvo engañando a si misma todo ese tiempo, porque él jamás volvería por ella, porque el ya estaba felizmente casado.

--¿Te sucede algo malo?—la voz de Night lo trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos a lo que Chico Bestia solo pudo responder con un grito

--¿Chico Bestia?—

--Rob…Night…Rob…Right…--el aludido alzo una ceja—yo…irme…rápido—y salió despavorido de ahí

* * *

_**Se que este capitulo es muy corto, mas corto que los demas pero el final me encantaba y no habia forma de colocarle algo mas en medio, asi que se tendran que conformar.. ademas no estoy muy feliz, esperaba mas comentarios sobre la reacción de Starfire (tanto que me la estuvieron mentandola) pero ni modo, que hacer. **_

_**La verdad crei que debia explicar un poco los sentimientos de Starfire, no me cae muy bien pero me dolio su dolor, esperemos que logre un final feliz. Lo voy a dejar aqui por que ya me estoy poniendo sentimental... espero flores o tomatazos no importa solo dejen Reviews XD.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_CAPITULO NUEVO!!!... CUANDO DEBERIA ESTAR HACIENDO MI TAREA!!!! T_T. Este capitulo vino a mi ayer XD, durante la nada interesante clase de Sistemas de Produccion (estaban hablando sobre abejas ¬¬) y durante las dos horas de laboratorio de Anatomía que no tengo!!!!... Si, si esta mas largo que los otros (espero) y si, se esta poniendo mas interesante (al menos para mi, porque no me esperaba este capitulo) y si tambien, tiene muchas palabras en cursiva (es que hoy es el dia de Marca Todo Lo Que Puedas Con Cursiva) jajajajaja. Hoy estoy extrañamente elocuente... raro en mi. jajajajaj. ENJOY IT!

* * *

_**

Helena entro silenciosamente a la casa con dos bolsas en cada mano, se acerco a la cocina donde estaba Muriel el ama de llaves preparando afanosamente el almuerzo, se escurrió por el corredor hacia las escaleras y de ahí a la habitación principal, entro sin tocar la puerta del cuarto que estaba en oscuridad casi total, por excepción de una de las lámparas de la mesitas de noche, a su lado sentada en la cama estaba Raven leyendo un libro aparentemente sin percatarse de nada

--¡Hi, Sis!—Raven no se vio sorprendida ni levanto la mirada de la pagina que estaba leyendo

--¿No deberías estar en la oficina?—El tono de su voz era calmada y casi vacía

--A mí también me encanta verte de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo—respondió esta con sarcasmo

--Y si pasa algo y tu no estás ahí para solucionarlo—la voz de Raven seguía oyéndose metódica— ¿Qué excusa le darás a Richard?—

--Tengo una _Palm_, no necesito excusas—dijo ella sin preocupación mientras colocaba las bolsas en una silla que había cerca de la puerta y encendía la luz, Raven la vio con exasperación

--Me refiero a que estoy conectada con la empresa, Richard es tan chapeado a la antigua realmente no me necesitaba ahí, con la tecnología que manejamos se puede hacer de todo sin siquiera estar presente en el lugar—

--El máximo alcance de las experiencias humanas—

--Búrlate si quieres—Se sentó a su lado en la cama-- porque de tan mal humor hoy—

--Solo quería estar tranquila—

--¿Y las niñas?—

--Salieron al parque con Melvin—

--Ah, entonces aprovechemos para ponernos al día de la fiesta de mañana…Quiero traer a mi novio—Raven elevo una ceja y cerro el libro

--No creo que a tu hermano le guste la idea—

--¡Oh vamos!, no es tan malo, no entiendo porque el odio hacia los Queen y en especial hacia Connor—

--La verdad yo tampoco—ambas rieron

* * *

Chico Bestia no sabía que pensar, no podía creer del todo lo que había escuchado. Tenía que haber una manera de verificar si era verdad o si era solo su imaginación. Pero no había forma de averiguarlo, podría preguntarle a Cyborg pero algo le decía que no iba a ser de mucha ayuda, ¿entonces en quien confiar?

Sin darse cuenta sus pies lo habían llevado hasta la sala de seguridad de su ala habitacional, ahí estaba Speedy jugando tranquilamente la última versión de Street Fighter en la computadora…¡JUGANDO CON LA COMPUTADORA!, Bee le había prohibido hacer eso de nuevo y había redoblado los firewalls. Chico Bestia se froto las manos maliciosamente, había encontrado a su compinche.

Se acerco con su típico andar a Speedy

--Oye Speedy—dijo sin preocupación, como si casualmente lo hubiera visto

--…¿Ah?…Ah, Hola CB—dijo este sin dejar el Joystick

--Viejo, tu puedes entrar a cualquier computadora, ¿verdad?—

--Si claro, eso no es ningún problema—Chico Bestia asintió complacido

--Es que necesito cierta información…digamos que clasificada—su tono era misterioso

--Es sobre Nightwing, ¿Cierto?—

--¿Cómo lo supiste?—

--Lo adivine—dijo elevando los hombros en señal de indiferencia

--Si… bueno, lo que necesito es—Speedy lo interrumpió

--Casa 25 A final de la Carretera Donovan, está en las afueras de la ciudad—

--¿También adivinaste que iba a pedirte?—dijo este con admiración

--No, es lo único que hay de él en las computadoras—

--Ya lo habías investigado—afirmo Chico Bestia

--Si—dijo desinteresadamente el joven

--¡SPEEDY!—un grito rompió el ambiente

--Rayos...—

--¡QUE TE HE DICHO SOBRE JUGAR EN LAS COMPUTADORAS DE SEGURIDAD!—

--Hoy te ves especialmente linda Bee—

--¡No me vengas con eso Speedy!—

Chico Bestia se alejo despacio de la escena de guerra entre Bumblebee y Speedy

* * *

Starfire estaba en su habitación jugando con Silkie cuando alguien toco a su puerta

--¡Voy!—respondió dejando a la oruga sobre la cama, sin embargo cuando abrió no había nadie, solamente un sobre marrón en el suelo, lo recogió y regreso a su habitación.

El sobre contenía una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad, en la primera cara tenia impreso

"_Espero que esto te ayude a purgar_

_algunos demonios pasados"_

En la cara interna del papel estaba la dirección de Nightwing. Ni el papel ni el sobre tenían nombre ni firma

Nightwing había decidido salir temprano ese día, ya habían logrado descifrar parte del plan de Red X, aunque les faltaba un par de piezas claves, se podría decir que ya iban algo avanzados, pero él quería tomarlo con calma, ahora no podía obsesionarse, no ahora que tenía una familia que cuidar.

--¿Qué haces aquí Helena?—le pregunto a su hermana menor cuando entro a su casa

--Yo también te eh extrañado hermanito—dijo de nuevo en tono sarcástico, _¿que ya nadie se dignaba a saludar?_

--¿Cuanto tiempo lleva aquí?—le pregunto a su esposa que estaba sentada en un sofa

--No mucho la verdad—dijo ella sin prestar atención, el se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

--Helena, ¿crees que un par de horas añadidas a las ocho horas que ya llevas aquí te haría algún daño?—

--No, creo que no—ella sabía muy bien que intentar negarlo iba a ser inútil

--Bien y la próxima vez que hagas que mi esposa mienta por ti, te regreso al circo de donde saliste—dijo amenazante mientras tomaba a Raven de la mano—Ven amor—

--¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto ella tras levantarse

--A pasear un rato—

--¡PAPI!—las niñas aparecieron corriendo y saltaron a sus brazos

--Hola mis niñas, tengo algo especial para ustedes—dijo sacando las cajitas de sus bolsillos

--Esta es tuya Robin y esta de Raven—

--Gracias Papi—ambas saltaban emocionadas, Raven vio la escena y tras ver la cara semi complacida de Richard entendió de donde provenían. El la volvió a tomar de la mano y salieron de la casa rumbo al bosque de la vecindad.

* * *

Starfire había tomado la decisión de que si la dirección era de quien creía que era, no iba a perder la oportunidad, porque bien reza el dicho "_Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña"_, si tenía que dar ella el primer paso para retomar su relación con Robin así lo haría.

Ahora se encontraba parada frente a la puerta con la mente indecisa y sin ningún plan fijo, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Pero que importaba eso, ¿no era ella una princesa Tamaraniana?, ¿Acaso no era un miembro de la Liga de la Justicia?, no se dejaría intimidar por una tonta puerta, así que respiro profundo, expulso el aire, levanto la mano en un puño, llamo a la puerta y _espero_.

Desde afuera se pudo escuchar un gritito claro --¡YO VOY!—La puerta se abrió mostrando a una pequeña niña de cabello negro y bellos ojos azules

--Si, ¿Qué deseaba?—

--Eh…--La mente de Starfire se emboto, eso no se lo esperaba

--¡Raven!, no puedes abrir la puerta solo así—Helena había corrido detrás de la niña, para alcanzarla, tenía los ojos fijos en ella, cuando elevo la vista se quedo estática

--¿Qué deseaba?—volvió a preguntar la pequeña Raven quien nunca se quedaba con una pregunta sin contestar

_Raven_. La niña se llamaba como _"ella"_.

--¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—se apresuro Helena a preguntarle en cuanto supero su sorpresa

--Yo… yo… yo busco… a… a Robin—

--¿A mi hermana?—pregunto inocentemente Raven, Star la vio fijamente

--¿Tu hermana?—ella asintió

--Cariño, creo que se refiere a otra persona, porque no vuelves adentro con Me… vuelve adentro por favor—pidio Helena agachándose al lado de la niña y acariciando su cabello azabache

--Bueno—la pequeña dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de nuevo, casi volando

--Lo siento, al menos que esté buscando a una niña de cuatro años aquí no vive ningúna persona con ese nombre—

--¿Ella se llama Raven?—su mente aun no procesaba bien

--Si—respondió Helena secamente

--¿y la otra Robin?—ella asintió despacio

--¿Cree que pueda pasar adelante?—la pregunta salió sin pensarlo, Helena palideció levemente

--No—ella empezó a cerrar la puerta

--Pero…--

—Creo que debería irse— eso descoloco un poco a Starfire y antes de que pudiera replicar Helena le cerró la puerta en la cara.

La excusa de Helena a su grosería era simple. Había entrado en pánico.

Starfire se quedo afuera con la cabeza revuelta y una sensación horrible en el estomago

Si esa era la casa de Robin, _Su Robin_, él tenía hijas y probablemente estuviera casado con _esa_ mujer. Eso destruyo todas sus esperanzas y no pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente mientras volvía a la Atalaya

* * *

--¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?—Pregunto Dick luego de una pequeña caminata en silencio

--El me pidió que no lo hiciera—

--¡¿No me lo habías dicho porque él te lo pidió?!, ¡¿Es más importante él que yo?!—

--No, claro que no. Si tú me pides que le mienta a tus hermanas lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, a su peticion le di muchas mas vueltas—respondió tranquilamente aunque podía sentir que la mano de Dick estaba tomando la suya con más fuerza

--¡Me engañaste!—El no podía creer lo que escuchaba

--No te engañe—ahora el agarre si estaba empezando a molestarla

--¡QUE _NO _ME ENGAÑASTE!, ¡ME OCULTASTE INFORMACION!—se habían detenido frente a un sauce caído

--Realmente no te oculte nada—La mano empezaba a dolerle y estaba segura que lo estaba transmitiendo con su voz

--¡¿Qué no me ocultaste nada?!, ¡Qué me dices de no decirme que mi padre adoptivo, al que no he visto en más de siete años ha estado en contacto contigo por al menos cuatro de esos años!—Raven apretó la mandíbula, si no hacia algo la iba a dejar sin mano

--¡RICHARD SUELTAME!—él la soltó asustado y ella se acaricio la mano adolorida

--Yo… lo siento, no me había dado cuenta— "_¿Qué clase de idiota soy?",_ pensó

--Bien, solo tranquilízate—su rostro se relajo un poco—No te oculte nada porque todo era bastante obvio, si hubieras puesto un poco mas de atención lo hubieras notado—

Dick trato de respirar, mientras intentaba calmarse, ella tenia razón, él fue el ciego que no había visto las cosas que pasaban frente a su nariz. Acaricio los brazos de su mujer antes de sentarla en el árbol caido

--Cada navidad y cada cumpleaños—dijo ya más sosegado, ella afirmo con la cabeza

--Y cada vez que volvía de algún lugar especial—añadió con dulzura. De verdad le caía bien el tipo—Si se le diera la oportunidad seria un abuelo muy consentidor—Dick sonrió, volvió a tomar la mano de Raven, aunque ella lo vio con cierto temor, así que se la beso para aplacar un poco ese sentimiento.

--Creo que, aunque trataron de alejarse de él, siempre estuvo pendiente de ustedes—Dick la vio a los ojos—Algo me dice que no se ha perdido ningún recital de _Cassandra_, ninguna competencia de _Helena_, tampoco ninguna entrevista de _Barbará_ y mucho menos ninguna solución inteligente de _Richard_—dijo besándolo suavemente

--¿Tú crees?—Eso le había suavizado un poco el corazón

--Si—

--Eso dice mucho de él—

--Y muy poco de ustedes—añadió en sorna, el solo la beso de vuelta

--Crees que debería invitarlo para la fiesta—

--Si—era agradable que él la comprendiera con tanta facilidad

--No creo que venga—

--Aun así seria un lindo gesto—el tuvo que admitir que ella era muy inteligente—Por cierto Helena quiere traer a su novio—

--¡¿Qué?!, ¡Eso, no!, puedo tolerar a _Bruce Wayne_ en _mi _casa pero no a _Connor Queen_—

--Yo se lo dije—

--Por eso _te amo tanto_—Tomo el rostro de Raven entre sus manos y la beso con ternura—y por eso me _case contigo_—siguieron besándose, por primera vez en meses no hubieron imágenes incomodas en su mente, porque ella le estaba demostrando todo su amor

Chico Bestia los veía desde un árbol cercano transformado en un búho pequeño, estaba un poco en shock por el embarazo de Raven, pero el asombro de que realmente estuvieran juntos ya había pasado, algo mas ocupaba su mente, y eso era la mención del _alter ego_ de Robin unido a los nombres de la _familia Wayne_. Los mismos que les quitaron lo que _les__ pertenecía_.

* * *

_**AHORA SI SE ESTA DESCUBRIENDO EL TAMAL!!!!... lo siento no pude evitar poner esa frase XD.... creo que me estoy volviendo loca... jajajaja. Los dejo y recuerden **_

_**REVIEWS!!!!!**_

_**LA' VETE  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo Ocho_**

¡P-A-R-T-Y!—Grito emocionada Cassandra al aparecer por la puerta de la cocina, Raven suspiro por tercera vez ese día.

-¿Podrías callarte?—le dijo, mientras terminaba de cortar una zanahoria

-¿Te sientes bien?—Pregunto Helena sentada en la mesita de la cocina, mientras ojeaba una revista de moda—creo que te afecto…- se calló de golpe, Raven se había puesto de mal humor desde que ella le había hablado de Starfire

-Si…ya no puede una estar emocionada por el cumpleaños de sus sobrinitas—añadió Cassandra

-Estoy cansada—Helena sabía muy bien que eso no era del todo cierto y también sabía que no debía haber abierto su gran boca

-Nosotras no tenemos la culpa que hagas cosas sucias con Dick y luego estés cansada—rebatió Cassandra mientras tomaba una revista de la mesa, Helena le lanzo una mirada de advertencia-¿Qué?—pregunto, Helena rodo los ojos

-¿Podrían ir a la sala por favor?—pregunto Raven fingiendo simpatía

-Estamos bien aquí—Helena volvió a lanzarle otra mirada de advertencia a su hermana—mira, H. no me sigas viendo de esa manera que no te entiendo- ella solo suspiro

-No puedo creer que provengamos del mismo padre, no pareces mi hermana—

-Es que mi mamá era más bonita—

-Eso parece—dijo por lo bajo

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?—

-Esta queriendo decir que si ninguna de las dos se larga de mi cocina, van a morir acuchilladas—advirtió Raven sacudiendo la mano que sostenía el cuchillo frente a ella. Apenas había terminado y la puerta de la cocina se bamboleaba de un lado a otro demostrando lo eficiente que había sido su amenaza

-_Tranquilízate un poco_—escucho la voz de Dick en su mente

-_Tú_ también déjame en paz—respondió

-_Estas segura que estas bien, deberías ir a descansar_—No obtuvo respuesta— ¿_Raven_?—

-Déjame en paz—repitió débilmente y pudo jurar que lo escucho suspirar—Solo quiero descansar—Ella fue la que no obtuvo respuesta esta vez, sin embargo el teléfono sonó, pudo escuchar que Muriel contestaba en la sala

-Señora, vaya a descansar—entro decidía a la cocina después de unos minutos

-Yo puedo con esto—ella negó

-Vaya—Era una orden directa. Raven la vio a los ojos

-Yo puedo con esto Muriel—su voz destilaba peligro, pero la ama de llaves no se inmuto—yo pue-do con es-to—repitió lentamente

-Por favor señora—dijo mientras se acercaba

-¡Ya te dije que puedo sola!—grito, nunca le había gritado a Muriel-¡Por cuatro años he preparado la fiesta de mis hijas, este año no va a ser diferente!—ella volvió a negar

-Este año es diferente, está embarazada y tiene que descansar, a menos que quiera dejar de estar embarazada ahora mismo—A Raven le dio asco la sola idea de perder a los bebes, suspiro y dejo el cuchillo sobre la tabla de picar

-Bien—dijo secamente, mientras se dirigía fuera de la cocina—No quiero a _esas_ dos aquí—

-Fueron de compras y no vendrán hasta muy tarde—

-Bien—repitió y se fue a su habitación

Ya en ella se dirigió a la cama, se metió dentro de las mantas e intento reprimir una oleada de lágrimas que amenazaban con inundarla. No era justo, estaba tan débil, no podía hacer nada, no podía encargarse de su propia casa.

Además había amenazado a sus cuñadas, le había gritado a su ama de llaves y para colmo también le había reñido a su esposo, aunque fuera _mentalmente_.

Sabía que Helena no había querido decirle que Starfire había venido la noche anterior a buscar a Robin, pero ella no era muy buena guardando secretos. De igual manera se hubiera enterado tarde o temprano y eso le remordió la conciencia.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, _no quería pensar_, estaba cansada y no quería pensar. Pudo sentir a los bebes moviéndose en su vientre y sonrió

-Estoy bien—les dijo acariciando su prominente barriga—No me pasa nada—Sabia que no era cierto

-¿Raven?—la voz de Barbará Gordon la saco de sus pensamientos-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué nadie entiende que las fiestas son por la noche y no temprano por la mañana?—gimió evitando llorar, Barbará se quedo en la puerta viéndola

-No estás bien—no era una pregunta— ¿Te sientes mal, quieres que te lleve al hospital?—

-No—se tapo la cara con la almohada _"¿porque nadie podía ver que solo estaba cansada?"_

-¿Quién mas estuvo aquí?—Raven la vio remarcando lo obvio

-Claro, tonta—dijo golpeándose la frente con la mano

-Solo me falta que también venga Bruce Wayne a querer pasar tiempo con sus nietas a las diez de la mañana—Barbará elevo una ceja—Richard lo invito—aclaro ella

-¿Richard?, ¿Tu Richard?—Raven gimió de nuevo

-No creo que sea _mi_ _Richard_…-

-¿Y porque no?—Raven se sorprendió, ese comentario debió haberse quedado en _su mente_

-Olvídalo—la visita de Starfire la estaba afectando más de lo debido

Por años la había torturado el recuerdo de Starfire y cuando al fin se había permitido ser completamente feliz ella decidía aparecer para torturarla de nuevo.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con que la alienígena se presentara ayer?—

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—susurro Raven

-Helena me lo dijo anoche—Barbará se sentó en la cama—No se suponía que te lo dijera a ti—

-Lo sé, se le escapo hoy en la mañana—_"por supuesto"_ dijo Barbará en voz baja

-No tienes de que preocuparte, fue _contigo_ con quien se caso, ¿no?—dijo tranquilizadoramente. Raven respondió en voz baja

Bárbara no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada tras escuchar el comentario proveniente de su cuñada

-¿Qué Dick se caso contigo porque se sentía solo?, nunca en mi vida escuche tal tontería—

-Sabes que es cierto Bárbara—dijo Raven seriamente, en definitiva no iba a permitir que se burlara de ella—

-Por favor Raven, eso es completamente ridículo—

-No, Bárbara, no es así… lo he sabido estos cinco años y no me importo. Lo supe el día que me embarace, lo supe el día que me case y lo sé ahora. Ese hombre no es mío, no fue mío jamás y jamás lo será, lo robe, se lo quite a alguien sin que me importara—Bárbara la miraba inescrutablemente

-El día que apareció en mi puerta yo sabía porque estaba ahí. Estaba ahí porque la extrañaba, a ella… -dijo señalando a la nada-no a mí, Barb, a ella… Pero yo era todo lo que podía asemejársele y no es que me parezca a ella, todo lo contrario, soy su antítesis, pero supongo que nada era peor—

Barbará negó con la cabeza

-Lo he sabido siempre, yo fui el premio de consolación, lo sabía y solamente cerré los ojos. No escuche a mi conciencia diciéndome la verdad. Bloquee todo pensamiento que se le pareciera…porque yo lo amaba, lo extrañaba…lo necesitaba, Barb… ¡POR ESO NO ME IMPORTO QUE NO ME AMARA!, ¡NO ME IMPORTO QUE ME USARA!—Las lagrimas ahora corrían libremente, Raven estaba recostada en su cama, llorando desesperadamente, su corazón había al fin soltado lo que por tanto tiempo había guardado y escondido religiosamente de Richard Grayson… Que ella sabía la verdad acerca de su unión.

Bárbara levanto las mantas de la cama de Raven, se metió bajo ellas y la abrazo.

-Por favor Raven, el no se hubiera juntado contigo si no te hubiese querido, no seguiría contigo si fuera de otra manera, el jamás hubiera podido hacerte algo así. Siempre he notado sentimientos especiales en él por ti… Diablos Rae, fue al mismo infierno por ti.

-Pero la palabra clave es "me quiere", solo eso, no me ama y estoy segura que hubiera hecho eso por cualquier otro del equipo, tal como un buen líder haría—Bárbara no rebatió, solo se dedico a abrazarla y consolarla, sabía que no podría obligar a Raven a entrar en razón.

Cuando Raven al fin se durmió con las mejillas surcadas en lágrimas, Bárbara se levanto y tomo su celular que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche, se aseguro que la conversación hubiera sido grabada, tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con el hombre que consideraba su hermano.

* * *

-No se qué le pasa—le dijo Cyborg a Nightwing—No ha querido salir en todo el día—Bee que estaba a su lado le acaricio el brazo

-Tal vez se siente mal, algo debió haberla enfermado—opino Nightwing, Bee asintió lentamente

-Tal vez puedas hablar con ella, amor, averigua que le pasa—

-Bien, ya vuelvo—Bee salió de la habitación y Cyborg vio a Nightwing

-¿Por qué estas preocupado?—Pregunto el metálico

-No es nada—dijo este negando suavemente

-Tiene que ver con R… tu sabes, con-ella—Night lo vio a los ojos y asintió

-Siento que tiene algo, pero no logro averiguar que es—suspiro—ha estado triste y molesta desde hace algún tiempo—

-¿Tienes alguna teoría?—

-Al principio pensé que simplemente estaba cansada, ya sabes, el embarazo les revuelve las hormonas—sonrió por un momento—recuerdo que con las mellizas era toda amor—Cyborg sonrió al imaginarse a Raven dando abrazos por doquier—

-¿Pero?—

-Pero ahora creo que es otra cosa… no quisiera sacar una conclusión todavía, quiero que ella me lo diga, pero cada vez que intento acercarme ella encuentra una forma de evadirme—suspiro sonoramente—es realmente buena en eso—

-Rob amigo, no te preocupes, yo se que todo estará bien pronto. Sé que la amas y que ella te ama, podrán solucionarlo pronto— Cyborg sonrió en apoyo

-Eso espero—dijo recordando que ella se había enojado con el temprano.

Era tarde, pronto llegarían sus hermanas a su casa si no es que ya estaban ahí, para celebrar el cumpleaños número cinco de sus mellizas, Raven Tourmaline y Robin Amorist Greyson. Fue un momento de suma felicidad cuando Raven le dijo con miedo, que estaba embarazada. No cabía en sí mismo la primera vez que cargo a sus bebes recién nacidas, y cuando las alimento con sus biberones casi lloraba. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ser padre era algo realmente maravilloso.

Cuando nacieron pesaban casi las cuatro libras cada una, ya habían pensado en ponerles Raven y Robin, estando en la sala cuna se decidieron quien tendría que nombre. Raven dormía tranquilamente envuelta en su colchita, pero Robin se destapaba cada tres minutos, por último las enfermeras se dieron por vencidas y decidieron solo cubrirla con la manta en lugar de envolverla, ella a cambio durmió en paz el resto de la noche.

A pesar de sus caracteres se parecían mucho y aunque los adultos no lo sabían, solía ser Raven la mente maestra tras las travesuras. Aunque se parecían tanto físicamente, se diferenciaban en que Raven tenía los ojos azules de su padre y Robin lo violáceos de su madre. Cuando tenían solo dos meses, Raven le pidió a Melvin ayudarle con las niñas, esta acepto gustosa, por la mañana ella iba a la escuela y por la tarde se quedaba a ayudarle a Raven, quien se había acostumbrado pronto a su nueva vida, criar niñas, cuidar de una casa, asistir con su esposo a fiestas de gala.

Tanto Richard como Raven amaban con locura a sus niñas y sus corazones se habían ensanchado mas cuando supieron que iban a tener otro bebe y un par de meses después, Dick creyó que se volvería loco de felicidad cuando supieron que eran dos.

Ahora de camino a casa la alegría lo llenaba, aunque su padre se excuso lo mejor que pudo para declinar su invitación, sabía que él estaba feliz de que hubieran pensado en invitarlo.

-Cien dólares a cambio de tus pensamientos—Dijo Tim Drake en el asiento del copiloto de Richard

-La frase real es un centavo por tus pensamientos—dijo este divertido, aun no comprendía cómo es que Tim Drake se le había pegado para ir a la fiesta, cuando el bien tenía un Maserati V8 que adoraba mostrar por todas partes.

-Bah, nosotros somos ricos—Dick rodo los ojos

-Me encanta tu modestia—

-A Bruce le fascina, tanto que ha pensado seriamente en congelarme las cuentas solo para darme una _"lección"—_dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos, Dick lanzo una carcajada

-No es tan mala idea—

-No tomo tu opinión en cuenta, tú perteneces al otro bando—

-¿Otro bando?—

-Si, el de los padres—Él iba a rebatir pero Tim hablo antes de que pudiera decir algo—Y no me vengas con el cuento de: _"Cuando seas padre lo sabrás"_.

Dick volvió a sonreír

-Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta tu esposa—dijo Tim saludando de lejos a Raven luego de bajarse del carro, Dick enarco una ceja

-Te he dicho alguna vez que soy terriblemente celoso—Tim lo vio con una mirada retadora—y que tengo un bosque junto frente de mi casa, donde puedo enterrar cadáveres sin que sea notado—Tim sonrió y se acerco a Raven dándole un beso en la mejilla y poniendo su mano en su espalda en una posición media-baja

-Te lo advierto Drake—

-Si, si ya entendí, las manos donde las veas—Raven veía a ambos confusa, él le dio la mirada de _"Larga historia"_ y ella la de _"Me lo contaras mas tarde en la intimidad de nuestro nidito de amor"_. Un par de imágenes pasadas de tono sorprendieron a Dick, quien no estaba seguro si la fantasía provenía de Raven o de él.

La fiesta fue tan bien como una fiesta de unas niñas de cinco años, repleta de adultos pudiera haber ido. Ahora las gemelas tenían más vestidos, mas muñecas, mas libros y mas peluches… y eso que solo fueron regalos de ocho personas.

Raven cayó exhausta por la noche, y las gemelas y ella durmieron todo el día siguiente, lo que le dio a Melvin un día completo libre _"¡Yey!"_ grito suavemente para no despertar a las gemelas.

Richard tuvo la tentación de quedarse a dormir junto con Raven, pero el deber llamaba, no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

* * *

Bumblebee había metido la pata y lo había hecho en grande, ahora no sabía qué hacer, Cyborg entro en la habitación y la vio caminando de un lado a otro, sobándose las manos nerviosamente.

-¿Te pasa algo?—Bee se sobresalto y vio temerosa a su marido

-Oh Cy eh cometido el mayor error de los errores—dijo luego de lanzarse sobre su pecho

-¿Cuál?—pregunto divertido sobre la situación

_**Flash Back**_

La puerta de Starfire estaba cerrada con llave, esta era la tercera vez que Bee tocaba.

-Vamos Star, déjame entrar—dijo en tono resignado, finalmente la puerta se abrió y Star salió volando para abrazar a la abeja

-Ouch… Star no puedo respirar—

-Oh Bumblebee yo tampoco puedo, esta presión en el pecho me está matando—

-¿Presión?—Bee la vio de arriba abajo, pero lo único raro que pudo encontrar fueron los ojos llorosos de la alienígena

-¿Te sientes bien?—

-No amiga abeja, no me siento bien… sé que no debí hacerlo, pe-pero no podía vivir sin él y alguien me la dio y mi corazón no me dio otra opción más que ir—

-Star, ¿De qué estás hablando?—

-De Robin—Star prosiguió cuando vio la mirada de comprensión de Bee- fui a buscarlo a su casa—Ella abrió grandes los ojos

-¡¿QUE?—Star no se fijo en la reacción de Bumblebee

-Y la vi, la vi a ella y a sus hijas—En respuesta los ojos de Bee se abrieron más aun (si eso es anatómicamente posible)

-¿La-la- la viste?—la pregunta no podía salir de su garganta

-Si… -Star se quedo pensativa—Está casado, ¿puedes creerlo?—

-Lo sé—dijo ella comprensivamente

-¿Cómo lo supiste?—pregunto una confundida Starfire, Bee suspiro

-Fuimos a cenar a su casa para convencerlo de ayudarnos—

-Entonces, ¿lo has sabido todo este tiempo?—Bee asintió culpable

-Si, Star, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero Raven no quería que se enteraran de su matrimonio con Robin—Ahora fue Bee quien no se percato fue de la cara de sorpresa de la tamaraniana

-¿Ra…Raven?—

-Si, Raven—dijo Bee con confusión-¿Por qué lo pregun…?-La cara de Star le dijo que algo no estaba bien

-¡¿Casado con Raven?—

-Si… ¿no me dijiste que la habías visto?—

-¡No fue a Raven a quien vi!—Un _OhOh_, sonó fuerte y claro en la mente de Bee.

Cuando Starfire comprendió completamente las palabras de Bumblebee los ojos le empezaron a brillar de un verde furico

-¡¿CASADO CON RAVEN?—

-Star, yo…-Bee hacia un gran esfuerzo en tranquilizarla—

-¡CON RAVEN!—Star respiraba difícilmente-¡CON ELLA!—

-Star…-

Starfire voló en círculos antes de abrirle un hoyo a la pared de su habitación y salir volando de ahí. Bumblebee casi es succionada fuera de la estación, de no ser por Speedy que "casualmente" pasaba por ahí y logro apagar a tiempo la gravedad y sellar la habitación.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Una molesta Starfire veía desde afuera de la casa de Dick la escena interior. Unos alegres Robin y Raven que abrazaban cada uno a una de sus hijas mientras estas desenvolvían felizmente sus regalos de cumpleaños, en medio de exclamaciones de sorpresa y emoción.

Por un momento los celos y la envidia llenaron el corazón de Starfire, que luego fue llenado por el sentimiento de pérdida, una lágrima amarga cayó en su mejilla.

* * *

_**Lo bueno:**_

_**Oh I'm evil… muahahaha…muahahahaha… cof-cof**_

_**Lo sé, me gusta ver sufrir a Starfire.**_

_**Por si se lo preguntaban Tourmaline el segundo nombre de Raven (niña), es una piedra preciosa, apreciada por su capacidad de parecerse a otras piedras preciosas, además de que pueden aparecer en todos los colores del arcoíris, incluso una piedra puede presentar hasta dos o tres colores a la vez.**_

_**Amorist el nombre de Robin (niña), es una palabra inglesa que significa amoroso en español.**_

_**Lo malo:**_

_**Primer punto:**__** Aunque en lo personal no soy una fan numero uno de los dramas, no se porque esta historia se puso tan dramática. Luego le eché un vistazo a mis otros escritos y me di cuenta que "lo dramático", se repite mucho en mis historias (extraño, ¿no?. Amiga Natsu, analíceme!)**_

_**Segundo punto:**__** Creo y digo creo que la historia pronto va a acabar, justamente anteayer mientras luchaba con encontrar un final para el capitulo, me llego la inspiración para los siguientes capítulos y final del fic y tristemente digo, esto no se puede alargar… aunque hay esperanzas, porque todavía hay algo que no me cuadra en los medios para llegar al final… en fin **_

_**Tercer punto:**__** Tengo problemas… llevare un curso de Inglés de dos semanas y el curso es por la tarde, después si Dios así me lo permite, tomare un Training para un Call Center, que también es por la tarde y por ultimo y reitero Si Dios me lo permite, Trabajare en ese Call Center… por la tarde. ¿Ven ahora mi problema?, ¿Todavía no?, bien lo aclaro… ¡Yo uso la computadora por la tarde!... ¿Ahora si?. Intentare con todas mis fuerzas terminar de escribir el fic esta semana antes de que empiece a recibir el curso para irlo subiendo tranquilamente por un par de semanas más, pero no prometo nada, así que si me tardo Sorry!.**_

_**Lo feo:**_

_**Ahora me doy cuenta que mi comentario final es más largo que este cap… jajajajaja**_

_**-La' Vete (y su perro Tommy que esta durmiendo ahora mismo, y no la dejaba concentrarse por estar ladrando mientras intentaba escribir este capitulo)  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

-Se que debimos habértelo dicho antes, lo siento es que no estaba segura de que hacer—Bumblebee se sentía tan apenada, Nightwing había pasado la semana más terrible de su vida y ahora venia Bee a confesarse, cosa que pudo haber hecho desde hacía cinco días y que le hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas

-De verdad lo sentimos viejo—dijo Cyborg, Nightwing seguía viendo a la nada a través de la ventana de la Atalaya— ¿Night?—El no respondió nada, solo suspiro y se alejo de sus amigos.

Llego a la casa vacía y se sintió desolado, mas desolado que nunca. En la mesa de la sala encontró la carta que había destruido su vida hacia cinco días.

_**Cinco Días antes**_

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—dijo la recepcionista si inmutarse ante el chico verde que tenia frente a ella, él la vio asombrado

-Eh…yo buscaba a…Richard Grayson—dijo Chico Bestia un poco perturbado

-El señor Grayson no se encuentra en este momento, ¿desea dejarle algún mensaje en especial?—dijo esta con voz amable

-No—contesto cortante Chico Bestia-¿Cuál es el trabajo de Richard Grayson, en la compañía?—pregunto apenado

-El señor Grayson actualmente es el Gerente General de las oficinas de Corporaciones Wayne en Jump City—respondió esta con una sonrisa digna de una Barbie, Chico Bestia se rasco la cabeza

-Eeehh. Gracias—se volteo inmediatamente, cuando se topo con una preciosa rubia—lo-lo siento—dijo este, ella ni siquiera lo vio, iba ocupada escribiendo en su celular, solamente respondió un "uhum"

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—escucho decir a la recepcionista en el exacto mismo tono que se lo había dicho a él, volteo a ver era la misma expresión facial también, la chica ya iba a medio camino del elevador

-Helena Wayne—dijo la chica rubia, sin voltear a ver a la recepcionista, mientras esperaba el elevador se fijaba en sus uñas, el ringtone de su teléfono sonó y ella rio ante el mensaje. Chico Bestia regreso la mirada hacia la recepcionista que seguía en su pose de Barbie.

Frente al enorme edificio de Corporaciones Wayne, había una pequeña cafetería, ahí estaba Speedy con una portátil.

-¿Entonces?—pregunto este al ver acercarse a Chico Bestia

-Gerente General de estas oficinas—

-Aquí mira—le dijo señalando una foto en la computadora, donde se podía apreciar a un hombre de cabellos negros que no sobrepasaba los veinticinco años, él abrazaba a una mujer de cabellos oscuros que era igual de joven—dice: _"Richard Grayson y su esposa Rachel en la fiesta de beneficencia por África"_-

Chico Bestia siguió viendo la foto, Speedy le quito la computadora y busco algo más

-Sabes, es más fácil seguirle la huella por la prensa amarillista—dijo sonriendo triunfante—aquí, esta es más interesante—dijo señalando otra, donde se podía apreciar a Richard Grayson jugando con sus hijas en el parque

_-"Richard Grayson anuncio ayer en la fiesta del 80 aniversario de Corporaciones Wayne, que su esposa Rachel espera gemelos de nuevo, dijo sentirse muy emocionado y muy feliz por la noticia, que ninguno de los dos cabía de la alegría y que sus hijas de cuatro años esperan a sus hermanitos o hermanitas con ansias"—_leyó Chico Bestia—estas deben ser las hijas—Speedy asintió

-_Robin y Raven_—Chico Bestia lo vio y alzo una ceja—Lo sé, yo también lo pensé—

-¿Hay algo más?—

-Si, empezaron los trabajos de la torre de seguridad dos semanas después de que fuimos desalojados, pero Corporaciones Wayne empezó a funcionar un año después—Chico Bestia asintió—que coincide casi casualmente, con la fecha de boda de Richard Grayson y Rachel Roth—después de decir esto le enseño otra fotografía donde podía apreciarse a un Richard trajeado y una Rachel vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco—

-Ya veo—

-Sospechosamente siete meses después nacieron sus gemelas—Chico Bestia hizo una mueca de "Oh"—Desde entonces, solamente aparecen para cenas o anuncios oficiales—

-¿Nada antes?—Speedy lo vio confundido—de la boda, me refiero—Speedy dio un cabezazo de entendimiento

-Si claro, poco antes de que se formaran los Jóvenes Titanes, Barbará Wayne la Directora Ejecutiva de la empresa anuncio que uno de los herederos Wayne, Richard Grayson iba a viajar a África, como un viaje para conocer la situación de los más necesitados y aclaro que también era una forma para superar el dolor tras la muerte de Bruce Wayne—La expresión de C. B. le dijo a Speedy que no entendía—

-Supuestamente, Bruce Wayne murió hace algunos años en un accidente aéreo, le heredo su compañía a sus dos hijos adoptivos, Richard Grayson y Timothy Drake y a sus hijas biológicas Helena y Cassandra Wayne. Además de a una quinta persona Barbara Wayne, con la condición de que esta fungiera como Presidenta general de la compañía—Speedy busco otra foto en la computadora—Ahora tras la muerte de Wayne, Richard Grayson el mayor de los hermanos _"viajo"_ a África por mucho años, ambos sabemos que no es cierto y que huyo a JumpCity donde con la ayuda de ustedes fundo a los Titanes. Oficialmente reapareció un año después de que nos quitaran las torres, con una prometida y la decisión de dirigir las oficinas de Jump City—le mostro una fotografía donde se veía a Richard ayudando a Rachel a bajar las escaleras de un avión privado.

-pero eso sigue sin aclarar porque nos quito las torres—dijo frustrado Chico Bestia

-Tal vez nunca lo sepamos—Chico Bestia suspiro

-Tal vez—

Desde el Pent-house del edificio Wayne, Helena veía por la ventana hacia la cafetería de enfrente, escucho una risa proveniente de la sala de la oficina

-Puedes creer esto, mi amiga dice que Robert Queen es el chico más lindo del planeta—dijo en un tono de incredulidad, Helena no pudo soportarlo más y le arranco el celular de las manos—¡Hey!—alego está indignada

-¡Basta Cassy!, Allá afuera hay cosas más importantes que chicos lindos, la gente se muere de hambre o por enfermedades o por guerras, así que empieza a madurar, ¿Quieres?—Cassandra la miraba entre asustada y molesta—Algún día tu serás parte de la carta dirigente de esta compañía, así que empieza a sacarte de la cabeza la tonta idea de que eres una princesita y empieza a hacer algo bueno con tu vida—

A Cassandra nunca le habían soltado un sermón en su vida y menos uno como ese, la dejo callada y con la cabeza agachada

-Puedes quedarte con mi celular si quieres—dijo tristemente mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a la puerta—Eres la primera que no cree que solo soy una _princesita_—

-En realidad ninguno de nosotros lo cree, solo que nadie te lo había dicho—Cassandra la vio pero su expresión seguía siendo de profunda tristeza—A ya basta y lárgate a hacer tus cosas—dijo Helena dándole un rápido abrazo e intentando devolverle su celular, la chica lo tomo y luego se alejo.

La chica suspiro y tiro el celular al suelo, luego con sus el fino tacón de sus botas Jimmy Choo lo aplasto hasta dejarlo hecho pedacitos, Helena no salía de su asombro

-Ya no me gustaba ese modelo—dijo la niña como explicación y salió de la oficina, a la salida se despidió de la secretaria del Gerente la cual se asusto de que siquiera le hubiera hablado. La recepcionista de la entrada le sonrió cordialmente y murmuro un suave _"Buen día"_ cuando la vio salir, también se despidió de ella sin importarle que fuera un holograma.

* * *

Melvin había salido hacia media hora con las gemelas, Raven estaba descansando en su cama envuelta en mantas mientras leía un libro. Últimamente era lo único que hacía, leer y descansar. Hizo un puchero al darse cuenta de esto. La luz de la mañana entraba sin restricciones por la ventana que estaba al lado de cama, sin embargo algo produjo una sombra misteriosa, ella sabía que era un día soleado sin nubes y que no había razón para que el sol se opacara, volteo a ver mecánicamente a la ventana cuando se topo con la silueta de una mujer en la ventana de su habitación del segundo piso de la casa.

-RA-VE-N—dijo con tono amargo la mujer, Raven no era del tipo que le diera miedo fácilmente pero la imagen de una furiosa Starfire y su revolución hormonal la dejaron congelada.

-Star—fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que los ojos y manos de Starfire empezaran a brillar

* * *

-Estoy seguro que con esta nueva información podremos atrapar pronto a X—dijo convencido Aqualad-¿Tu qué opinas Nightwing?—

-¿Night?—pregunto de nuevo el acuático sin conseguir respuesta alguna pues su acompañante tenia la mente en otro lugar. Nightwing podía sentir el temor de Raven y le preocupaba—

_-¿Rae estas bien?—_pregunto mentalmente, no obtuvo respuesta alguna sin embargo pudo sentir que el miedo de Raven aumentaba_-¿Raven?—_

-_Estoy bien_—contesto suavemente la voz mental de su esposa—_Solo…solo me asuste porque los gemelos no se habían movido desde ayer pero uno de ellos me pateo justo ahora-_ Night sintió sus nervios relajarse un poco, pero aun sentía un poco de tensión

_-¿Segura?—_

-_Si_—respondió segura su mujer

-¿Night?—escucho la voz de Aqualad que intentaba sacarlo de su trance, cuando reacciono vio la mirada preocupada de este y de Mas y Menos

-Si… X…Por supuesto—murmuro los tres titanes asintieron y siguieron con su discusión, él se les unió aunque aun sentía esa punzada en el corazón.

* * *

-¡_TU PEQUEÑO DEMONIO_!—grito Starfire mientras una Starbolt destruía la lámpara de noche más cercana a Raven

-Starfire tranquilízate—dijo Raven con voz suave

-_NO ME PIDAS TAL COSA_—Otra Starbolt estaba a punto de ser lanzado contra Raven que aun seguía sobre la cama

-_Star_—Raven intento que su voz fuera convincente. El rayo verde impacto en un débil escudo de fuerza que Raven había logrado formar—Por favor—

-ME LO QUITASTE—Raven se protegió con otro escudo que era aun más débil que el anterior, ella sabía muy bien que no iba a lograr resistir mucho mas—ERA MIO Y LO ROBASTE—

-¡STAR, DETENTE ESTOY…-intento suplicar Raven pero un tercer rayo impacto en ella y deshizo fácilmente el casi nulo escudo de Raven, Star no entendía bien porque ella no se defendía pero la ira la nublo y no se detuvo a preguntar. Raven logro levantarse de la cama pero con lo débil estaba no logro moverse mucho y cayó al suelo, fue entonces cuando Starfire lo noto y eso la detuvo..

-Raven… tu estas—ella jadeaba por aire, Starfire ahora más calmada la ayudo a sentarse en la cama revuelta por la lucha—Debiste habérmelo dicho—

-Lo intente—La garganta de Raven rogaba por aire—pero no me… dejaste—su oración fue interrumpida por un ataque de tos. Starfire suspiro.

-Hiciste más que intentarlo—respondió ella, Raven entendió a lo que se refería

-Star yo nunca quise—

-Si, si quisiste. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes—Raven la vio culpable—Supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás—

-Star—

—Yo era la elegida- las lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de Raven, la tamaraniana salió volando por la ventana.

Helena fue la primera en llegar a la casa, realmente no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Qué haces?—le pregunto a su cuñada

-Tu qué crees—respondió esta mordazmente

-No puedes irte—dijo intentando detener sus intentos de guardar su ropa

-Mírame hacerlo—

-Raven, ¿Qué paso? ¿Peleaste con Dick?—

-No es de tu incumbencia—

-Si lo es, tú eres como mi hermana—

-NO, NO LO SOY—respondió exaltada—Déjame en paz Helena—

La pequeña asistente de Barbará Gordon apareció en la puerta de la habitación

-Su Jet está listo Señora Grayson—

-Gracias—

-Sus niñas ya están a bordo—

-Gracias—la asistente asintió y salió de la habitación, Helena la siguió y la detuvo

-¿A dónde va?—ella negó

-No lo sé—

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?—

-El piloto es automático y la Señorita Gordon coloco las coordenadas—Helena se quedo con la boca abierta

-Si quieres hacer algo _útil_—dijo Raven al salir de la habitación, mientras acarreaba con la ultima maleta—dale esto a Richard—le extendió una carta y bajo las escaleras

-Adiós Helena—

-Raven tu—

-Yo no pertenezco aquí—dijo ella y salió de la casa

-¡Ya volvi!—Grito Dick al volver a casa, nadie respondió-¿Hay alguien en casa?—pregunto quitándose el saco, entro a la cocina donde se cocinaba algo en el horno. Empezo a deshacer el nudo de la corbata mientras entraba a la sala y entonces noto a su hermana acostada en el sofá y con los pies sobre el apoyabrazos.

-¿Dónde están todas?—pregunto encendiendo una de las lámparas, ella le extendió la carta-¿Qué es eso?—

-No se que hiciste—dijo luego de que el la tomara—pero lo que sea que hayas hecho, la hiciste bien—se levanto del sofá, tomo su saco y su bolso y se fue de la casa dejando a Richard muy confundido. Hasta que abrió la carta y leyó su contenido.

Su boca se reseco, salió a la puerta para detener a Helena pero esta ya se había ido, volvió a releer la carta:

_**Me equivoque, lo lamento, jamás debí haberlo hecho**_

_**Eres libre, saldremos de tu vida para siempre.**_

_**Eres libre de volver con ella y rehacer tu vida como siempre quisiste**_

_**Te amo y siempre lo hare**_

_**Raven**_

No podía ser cierto, Raven no podía haberlo dejado y con quien planeaba ella que rehiciera su vida, si a la única persona que siempre amo fue a ella…

* * *

_**Al fin logre terminarlo!... den gracias a Dios por las inspiraciones a media noche XD yeahhhh!**_

_**También den gracias a Dios de que no conseguí el empleo… (cry-cry) pero no importa lo intentare de nuevo!... hahahaha **_

_**Muy bien hasta aquí creo que tengo planeados dos capítulos más y Finiquito…. Por poco lloro en esta última parte… (sob-sob)**_

_**Dudas, comentarios, leñazos… ya saben qué hacer, envíenme un Review que con gusto les contestare XD**_

_**Besos**_

_**-La' Vete **_


	10. Chapter 10

-Nos engañaste—

-¿Qué?—

-Nos engañaste—repitió Chico Bestia, Nightwing suspiro. Sabía a que se refería el verde pero no estaba de humor para explicaciones

-Se supone que estoy aquí para ayudar a atrapar a Red X no para darte explicaciones de mi vida Chico Bestia—

-Pero las acciones de tu vida nos quitaron las torres—dijo en voz baja

-¿Quién te dijo eso?—pregunto exasperado

-Investigamos—

-¿Investigaron?—

-Digo yo… yo investigue—Nightwing no se la trago pero lo dejo pasar

-Chico Bestia, te prometo que arreglaremos eso más tarde ahora no tengo tiempo…-

-¡Esto no es para después!—

-¡SI LO ES, DEJAME EN PAZ CHICO BESTIA!—Nightwing salió hecho furia de la habitación rumbo a la sala de computadoras

-Cyborg, ¿qué es lo que tenemos?—

-Viejo te llame hace una media hora ¿dónde estabas?—

-En otro lado—dijo secamente- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos?—

-Tus pesquisas dieron resultado creemos que esta aquí en esa bodega abandonada, así que vamos a ir a buscarlo tu queda…-

-Voy a ir con ustedes—dijo Nightwing interrumpiendo a Cyborg, quien lo vio sorprendido

-Pero pensé que habías dicho que nada de trabajo de campo-

-VOY A IR CON USTEDES—Night dio la vuelta y camino fuera de la habitación

Todos los ex-Titanes se preparan—excepto Starfire, a quien no podían encontrar en ningún lado—cuando iban por el lobby principal para salir de la estación espacial Nightwing pudo ver que Batman lo veía seriamente, se pregunto por un momento si era cierto lo que pensaba Raven, de que él sabía todo lo que pasaba. Intento quitarse a Raven de la cabeza por un momento, ya tendría tiempo de sumirse en su pena luego de encontrar a Red X.

Encontraron a X donde Cyborg había dicho, tenía como rehén a la hija de un hombre de negocios importante, entraron sigilosamente y le cayeron de sorpresa a Red X que no se esperaba que lo emboscaran.

Lo llevaron a la Atalaya para interrogarlo

-A sí que… ¿te acuerdas de mí?—le pregunto Nightwing saliendo del área oscura de habitación, X entorno los ojos

-Robin…-soltó una risotada—increíble has vuelto, ya te extrañaba—

-Nightwing—Red X se carcajeo de nuevo—No te dará gracia más tarde—dijo este serio

-¿Y donde está tu traje llamativo?—

-¿En donde están los químicos de industrias Queen que robaste?—

-Yo pregunte primero—dijo burlándose, Night no lo tolero y se abalanzo contra él para levantarlo de la silla y empujarlo contra el espejo de una cara de la sala de interrogación

-¿Donde están los químicos?—pregunto de nuevo

-Vamos, y nuestra camaradería, no nos perseguíamos el uno al otro mientras me hacías las preguntas de rigor—Night volvió a empujarlo contra el espejo, pero esta vez con más fuerza haciendo que la cabeza de X rompiera levemente el vidrio

-No lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿Dónde están los químicos?—

-Bien no te exaltes, en la sala de maquinas de la bodega—

-NO ME MIENTAS. ¡Ya buscaron ahí y no están!—grito volviendo a golpearlo contra el vidrio, quebrando aun más el espejo

-¡AHÍ ESTAN, TUS AMIGOS NO SABEN BUSCAR!—Night estaba a punto de empujarlo de nuevo contra el vidrio cuando un par de manos lo detuvieron

-¡BASTA YA!—grito Batman, detrás de él estaba Cyborg con el rostro alterado

-Viejo, ya los encontramos—dijo este

-¡Bien!... ¡Veamos que mas robaste!—grito Nightwing a Red X con un expresión asesina en su rostro

-Sal de aquí—dijo Batman

-¡No!—replico el

-¡Sal de aquí niño!—

-¡NO ME PUEDES DECIR QUE HACER CON MI VIDA!—

-¡CLARO QUE NO, TU YA LA ARRUINASTE SOLO!—

-¡CALLATE!—

-¡Vete Robin!—El iba a decir algo mas pero Batman le dio una cachetada de tal manera que lo hizo caer contra la mesa

-¡Vete a buscar a tu mujer!—El lo vio desde el suelo—ya terminaste aquí—

Nightwing trago saliva, se levanto y salió de la habitación con aire devastado

-Yo me lo llevare—le dijo a Cyborg tomando a X del cuello y obligándolo a caminar fuera también, Cy estaba totalmente ido. A sí que Raven lo había abandonado. Corrió a través de los pasillos y encontró a Nightwing entrando a la sala

-Viejo ¿qué paso?—el aludido no respondió—Night…-

Todos estaban en la sala, Starfire había aparecido de nuevo y todos la rodeaban haciéndole preguntas de donde había estado

-¿Qué te paso?—pregunto Bee al ver la marca roja en la mejilla de Night

-Nada—

-Ya es hora de que arregles las cosas Richard—dijo Chico Bestia levantándose, Night suspiro y todos vieron a ambos héroes con rostros confundidos

-¿Richard?—pregunto Bee

-Richard Grayson—dijo Chico Bestia

-¿Como el Richard Grayson de Corporaciones Wayne?—pregunto Aqualad, Chico Bestia asintió

-¿Tu fuiste el que nos quito todo?—pregunto Cyborg, Dick tomo un respiro profundo

-No fui yo directamente… pero si—

-¿Por qué?—Richard se quito el antifaz, sus ojos azules relampaguearon aunque luego volvieron a opacarse

-Tenia que ver con patentes y propiedades privadas—Vio a todos los ex–titanes reunidos en la sala—La isla y la tecnología le pertenecía directamente a Corporaciones Wayne—

-Pero yo cree la mayor parte de la tecnología de esa torre—dijo Cy

-Si. ¿Recuerdas quien te transformo luego de tu accidente?—Cyborg recordó que luego del accidente que lo dejara entre la vida y la muerte, sus padres hicieron un trato con la rama medica de Corporaciones Wayne para probar una cirugía experimental. Que al final lo dejo de la manera en que se veía ahora, la verdad es que le habían salvado la vida—Prácticamente le pertenecías a mi hermana, pero te desarrollaste más de lo que ella pensaba y estuviste sobre la tecnología artificial que te permitía vivir. Fácilmente volviste a ser tú—

-No recuerdo eso—

-Ella lo borro de tu memoria, borro toda la parte experimental y dejo solo lo necesario. Luego te dejo libre. Fuiste su bebé por mucho tiempo, pero entendió que podías ir por la vida por ti solo y te dejo vivir—se quedo pensativo por un momento—Se desligo totalmente de ti. Pero tu tecnología era su tecnología mientras estuviera dentro de esas torres. Lo lamento Barbará puede ser una mujer bondadosa, pero también es una mujer de negocios y los negocios van ante todo—

-A sí que tu nombre es Richard—dijo Bee

-Si—

-¿Quién es Rachel?—pregunto cizañudo Speedy. Dick lo vio serio

-¿Cómo sabes de ella? Bueno, supongo que no importa. Rachel es mi esposa—

-¡¿Estas casado?¡-se escucho un grito colectivo

-Si, lo estaba—

-¿Lo estabas?—pregunto esperanzada Starfire-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—

-Ra…Raven me dejo—dijo con amargura viendo a través de la ventana

-¡¿Raven?—se escucho otro grito colectivo

-¿Es Raven o Rachel?—pregunto Aqualad

-Ambas. Raven es Rachel y Rachel es Raven—y añadió en voz baja que nadie escucho—_Mi Raven_-

-¿Qué hiciste?—pregunto Cy

-Nada, ese es el asunto Cyborg, no sé qué paso. De repente volví a la casa y ella ya no estaba y solo había una carta que me decía que se había ido—lo ultimo salió con voz quebrada—Ahora no sé que voy a hacer sin ella—

-Viejo—dijo CB. Bee vio a Cyborg cuando noto que Starfire estaba acercándose a Robin

-Salgan de aquí—dijo Cy en voz fuerte. Todos lo vieron asustados— ¡ahora! Tu también Starfire—

Todos obedecieron. Starfire salió frustrada.

-Viejo tenemos que hablar contigo—

-¿Qué pasa?—

-Creo que yo cause que Raven se fuera—Robin la vio confundido—Sin querer le dije a Starfire que tu y Raven estaban casados. Y ella salió de aquí muy molesta, creo que fue a buscarla—Eso coincidía con muchas cosas que había sentido y que habían pasado

-Se que debimos habértelo dicho antes, lo siento es que no estaba segura de que hacer—Bumblebee se sentía tan apenada, Nightwing había pasado la semana más terrible de su vida y ahora venia Bee a confesarse, cosa que pudo haber hecho desde hacía cinco días y que le hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas

-De verdad lo sentimos viejo—dijo Cyborg, Nightwing seguía viendo a la nada a través de la ventana de la Atalaya— ¿Night?—El no respondió nada, solo suspiro y se alejo de sus amigos.

Llego a la casa vacía y se sintió desolado, mas desolado que nunca. En la mesa de la sala encontró la carta que había destruido su vida hacia cinco días.

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta. Se levanto pesado y fue a abrir. Delante de él estaba Barbará Gordon. Ella entro sin invitación

-Toma—le dijo a Dick, él estuvo intentando contactarla pero ni ella ni Helena le respondían—Es de Raven—

Él lo tomo esperanzado, era el celular de Barbara

-Es una grabación. Escúchala—él obedeció y le dio Play a la pantalla

_-¿Esto tiene que ver con que la alienígena se presentara ayer?—_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?—_

_-Helena me lo dijo anoche—hubo una pausa—No se suponía que te lo dijera a ti—_

_-Lo sé, se le escapo hoy en la mañana__**—"por supuesto"**__ dijo Barbará en voz baja_

_-No tienes de que preocuparte, fue contigo con quien se caso, ¿no?—dijo tranquilizadoramente._

_-Solo porque se sentía solo- respondió Raven en voz baja_

_La risa de Barbará resonó_

_-¿Qué Dick se caso contigo porque se sentía solo?, nunca en mi vida escuche tal tontería—_

_-Sabes que es cierto Bárbara—_

_-Por favor Raven, eso es completamente ridículo—_

_-No, Bárbara, no es así… lo he sabido estos cinco años y no me importo. Lo supe el día que me embarace, lo supe el día que me case y lo sé ahora. Ese hombre no es mío, no fue mío jamás y jamás lo será, lo robe, se lo quite a alguien sin que me importara—_

_-El día que apareció en mi puerta yo sabía porque estaba ahí. Estaba ahí porque la extrañaba, a ella… no a mí, Barb, a ella… Pero yo era todo lo que podía asemejársele y no es que me parezca a ella, todo lo contrario, soy su antítesis, pero supongo que nada era peor—_

_-Lo he sabido siempre, yo fui el premio de consolación, lo sabía y solamente cerré los ojos. No escuche a mi conciencia diciéndome la verdad. Bloquee todo pensamiento que se le pareciera…porque yo lo amaba, lo extrañaba…lo necesitaba, Barb… __**¡POR ESO NO ME IMPORTO QUE NO ME AMARA!, ¡NO ME IMPORTO QUE ME USARA!**__—_

Algunas lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Richard, tanto tiempo con la conexión y nunca se dio cuenta que Raven se sentía de esa manera

_-Por favor Raven, el no se hubiera juntado contigo si no te hubiese querido, no seguiría contigo si fuera de otra manera, el jamás hubiera podido hacerte algo así. Siempre he notado sentimientos especiales en él por ti… Diablos Rae, fue al mismo infierno por ti._

_-Pero la palabra clave es __**"me quiere",**__ solo eso, no me ama y estoy segura que hubiera hecho eso por cualquier otro del equipo, tal como un buen líder haría—_

La grabación acabo.

-Espero que eso aclare algunas cosas—

-Si, bastante—

-¿Qué harás?—

-Buscarla—

-Le perdí el rastro Dick, la última vez que supe estaba en la india y de ahí ya no sé nada—

-Yo sé donde esta—

-¿Dónde?—

-En el mismo lugar donde la encontré la vez anterior—

Barbará le deseo buena suerte y le preparo un vuelo urgente. Dick subió a arreglar sus cosas.

-Robin—dijo Starfire. El no se sobresalto

-Star, tu—

-Lo siento. Pero yo era quien debía haber estado aquí-

-No Starfire—

-¿No?—dijo ella impresionada-¡¿No era yo la elegida?—

-No Star—dijo el cerrando el zíper de su maletín—_Siempre fue Raven

* * *

_

_**Chachan!**_

_**Se acabo el capitulo!**_

_**Escrito en tiempo record… veamos empecé a las 6 y algo y termine (sin calificar los errores) a las 8:37. XD. Me costó bastante… empezarlo. Jajajajaja. Tomo un rumbo que yo no esperaba… pero termino como yo quería! Yay! **_

_**Ahora solo queda un capítulo más!**_

_**Celebremos por el Capitulo Diez –Salud- **_

_**Y lloremos por la llegada del Capitulo Once y Final… cry-cry**_

_**Ahora porque soy muy buena (u orgullosa con muy poca modestia, según mi amiga Natsu) les dejo un adelanto.**_

_-¿Estas bien Star?—pregunto Speedy_

_-Es suyo—dijo ella_

_-¿Ah?—_

_-Es suyo—repitió la alienígena—Ahora me doy cuenta que fue a ella a quien siempre le perteneció_

_-Sabes, eso de que la gente te pertenezca no es muy práctico—Star soltó una risa suave, volteo a ver a Speedy y le dio un beso en la boca._

_-Lamento no corresponder a tus sentimientos—dijo sincera_

_-¿Cómo sabes de eso?—_

_-Pero no pertenezco aquí—_

_-Perteneces si quieres…- ella negó. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se elevo _

_-Adiós—_

_-¡STAR!—grito él pero ella ya había emprendido vuelo_

_**Un adelanto que no nos dice nada de lo que nos interesa… (Soy muy mala… MUAHAHAHAHA) **_

_**En todo caso aun no empezado a escribir nada del siguiente capítulo que con excepción de esta parte es enteramente de Robin y Raven y sabremos como inicio todo! (Que emoción _). Miento si tengo una escena perver… medio perver… neee no le llega ni a la "r" de perver… pero la voy a mejorar jajajajaja. Ahora si los dejo son actualmente las 10:17 y puedo decir que este capítulo me dejo llorando…. (Porque mi mamá está cortando cebolla en la cocina y me arden mis ojitos –cry-cry-)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**El fin ha llegado amigos…. Arrepiéntanse y sálvense… hahahaha. Bueno, tomando las cosas en serio fue un honor para mí escribirles algo que de verdad les gusto. Para los que se quejaban del largo de los capítulos… este es súper largo a comparación de los otros (actualmente es de 18 páginas en mi Word (y el documento completo es de 80 paginas)).**_

_**¡ALERTA-**__** LEER!**_

_**N/A: comúnmente las notas de los autores se escriben hasta el final, pero esta requiere cierta anticipación: Cuando lleguen a la parte donde está el "N/A", les aconsejo que pongan su canción romántica favorita… solo para crear cierto mood que se necesita XD

* * *

**_

Jamás había sentido las tardes tan solitarias. La lluvia caía incesante sobre la pequeña cabaña. También las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Mamá no está bien—comento la pequeña

-No, no lo está—Las lagrimas seguían cayendo. El dolor de su corazón era el peor que ella hubiera conocido jamás, pero ya no había solución. Toda su fantasía había llegado a su fin y era el momento de dejarla ir. El cuento de hadas al fin había llegado a su final feliz y tristemente ella no era la princesa que vivía por siempre con el príncipe azul. No, ella era la malvada bruja que hacia lo imposible por separar al héroe y a la heroína. Pero su malvado reino de terror había llegado a su final y ¿que había obtenido?, solo un corazón roto y cuatro hijos sin padre.

No, no podía hacer eso con sus hijos, debía encontrar la forma de dejar que Richard los viera, que crecieran junto a él. Ya hallaría la manera, pero no ahora, ahora solo quería sumirse en su pena.

-Me llevare a las niñas al monasterio, si no te molesta—dijo Melvin cuando escucho los golpes en la puerta de la casita. Era uno de los monjes que había llegado para acompañarla a dicho lugar—creo que querrás estar sola al menos por hoy—

-¿Estas segura?, ellas no me han visto por una semana. Acabo de despertar puedo quedarme con ellas—

-Estoy segura, ahora no estás en condiciones para cuidarlas sola por toda la noche y…-Melvin la vio dubitativa—necesitas descansar Rae, se que acabas de despertar de tu coma de una semana pero, aun estas deprimida, por favor solo por hoy. Mañana las traeré y podrás estar con ellas—

Raven termino aceptando. Melvin tenía razón, ella no estaba en condiciones de nada, ni siquiera de llevar dos niños en el vientre, pero no había modo de arreglar eso.

Las niñas se despidieron de ella, con la promesa de volver por la mañana. La expectativa de un gran monasterio con amigos con quienes jugar les hacía ilusión. Raven había caído desfallecida unos minutos después de llegar a la cabaña y no había despertado por toda la semana, lo que había hecho que Melvin tuviera que quedarse cuidándola a ella y a las niñas.

La tarde lluviosa le recordaba el inicio de todo su idilio. Ese día estaba el cielo gris cuando escucho golpes en la puerta

-Toc—Toc…Toc-Toc—

Justamente como esos. Quizá Melvin olvido algo, se apresuro a abrir para evitar que la chica se mojara. Sin embargo la persona que estaba parada en la puerta no era ella.

Frente a ella estaba Richard Grayson, su esposo. Estaba empapado porque estaba bajo la lluvia. Detrás de él estaba parqueado un Jeep.

-Creo que esta vez si me enfermare. Ya no soy tan joven sabes—su rostro enmarcaba una sutil sonrisa

-¿Qué haces aquí?—Raven estaba en shock-¿Cómo me encontraste?—

-Esas no eran las palabras que esperaba—dijo sonriendo—esperaba un _"Entra por favor, no quiero que te enfermes, me preocupa mucho tu salud. Ah y por cierto también lamento haberte abandonado"_—

-¿Qué haces aquí Richard?—

-¿Qué diablos parece que estoy haciendo?—sin darle tiempo respondió su propia pregunta—Recuperándote… y mojándome—

_**Flash Black**_

Era de noche, la lluvia aporreaba el tejado de la pequeña cabaña. De alguna manera Raven logro escuchar bajo el ruido de la lluvia un leve golpe en la puerta

-_Toc—Toc…Toc-Toc—_

Se cubrió el cuerpo con una delgada bata negra

_-Toc—Toc…Toc-Toc—_

Los golpes parecían ser insistentes, cuando logro llegar a la puerta y abrirla la sorprendió su inesperado visitante

-_Robin_—su voz fue un suave suspiro, no pudo evitar notar sus profundos ojos azules

-Creo que voy a enfermarme—dijo el sonriendo abiertamente

-¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto aun sorprendida

-¿Crees que pueda pasar? Sé que estoy mojado y no importara que siga mojándome… pero me gustaría un lugar un poco más cálido—Robin se rio del rostro de Raven, era la viva imagen de la expresión _"verse agarrada en curva"_. Cuando ella logro salir de su ensimismamiento lo dejo entrar.

Rápidamente le ofreció una toalla, que el rechazo pidiéndole permiso para usar su ducha. Por alguna razón que Robin no entendió las mejillas de Raven enrojecieron.

Aunque faltaba poco para que fuera la media noche, Raven preparo una sopa rápidamente mientras esperaba que Robin saliera del baño. Miles de imágenes poco aceptables pasaron por su mente, lo que no imagino es que iban a hacerse realidad en pocos minutos.

-¿Crees que tengas algo que pueda ponerme?—la voz de él la saco de sus pensamientos, y tiño aun mas violentamente sus mejillas. Robin estaba viéndola recostado en el marco de la puerta de la pequeña cocina. Lo que acelero el pulso de Raven, fue el hecho de que solamente una toalla cubría su cintura, dejando a la vista su marcado abdomen—Eso no te pasaba antes—

-¿Qué cosa?—pregunto una aturdida Raven

-Sonrojarte—

Ella no respondió, para su suerte la sopa requirió de su atención y le permitió voltearse para que Robin no la viera.

-En el armario de mi habitación hay unas camisas y pantalones que probablemente te queden—

-Gracias—

Él camino hacia lo que supuso era la habitación de Raven. Ahí solo había una cama, el armario y un gran espejo de cuerpo completo. Abrió una de las gavetas del armario solo vio blusas color violeta, la cerró, abrió la siguiente y se quedo mudo con lo que encontró

Lencería de encaje negro…

No pudo evitar imaginar a Raven vistiendo eso. Cerró la gaveta rápidamente, respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse pero la imagen de Raven en lencería negra seguía quemándole el cerebro. Tuvo suerte en la siguiente gaveta. Aun se tardo un poco dentro de la habitación para componerse e intentar dejar de sonreír como un pervertido.

-Huele delicioso—La mesa ya estaba servida para cuando logro regresar a la cocina

-Solo es sopa—

-Aun así—

-Robin… ¿Por qué viniste?—

-Ah pasado un tiempo. ¿Cómo crees que estén los chicos?—ella sabía que la pregunta que él no dijo era _"¿Cómo crees que este Starfire?"—_

-No lo sé—el no había contestado su pregunta, ella no tenia porque contestarle la suya— ¿Como están tus hermanas?—

El solamente se quedo viéndola mientras terminaba su sopa

-No lo sé—

Raven le ofreció el sofá a Robin, le llevo unas colchas y una almohada. Mientras ella componía el sofá él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, preguntándose que llevaba debajo de esa bata y le vino a la mente la lencería de su gaveta… o probablemente nada.

-¿Qué pasa?—la pregunta saco a Robin de sus oscuras ensoñaciones

-Nada, ¿Por qué?—

-Sentí que tus emociones cambiaron…-ella negó con la cabeza—olvídalo—

Ambos se dieron las buenas noches.

Robin veía hacia la ventana, que estaba cubierta con una cortina color crema. Quería en cierta forma borrar sus pensamientos pervertidos, pero ¿En realidad lo quería?. Apenas acababa de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Raven, primero quería saber si ella podría alguna vez corresponder estos sentimientos. Pero ella estaba haciéndoselo difícil.

Primero se decide abrir la puerta con solamente esa batita tan pequeña y ajustada y después descubre que clase de ropa interior usa, ella estaba condenándolo antes de que siquiera pudiera tentarlo.

Raven por su parte, le estaba costando dormir. Estaba concentrada en las emociones de Robin. En un principio lo había sentido extraño y luego cuando estaba componiendo el sofá para que durmiera hubo un cambio repentino en sus emociones… algo así como… no, no podía deducir que era.

Una semana exacta había pasado desde que él había llegado, por el carácter lluvioso de la temporada habían tenido que pasar todos los días encerrados en la casucha donde vivía Raven, los niños habían llegado a visitarla todos los días (lo que era usual) y se alegraron mucho cuando vieron a Robin. Entre los cinco se entretuvieron mucho esos días, hasta que al fin la lluvia dio un poco de tregua al acercarse cada vez más la primavera y aprovecharon ese mañana de sol para salir a pasear con los niños.

Los pájaros del bosque cantaban alegremente, Raven llevaba un gran manta y un libro en sus manos, a su lado iba caminando Robin con una canasta de picnic, Melvin, Timmy y Teether corrían alrededor de ambos.

A Raven le encantaba verlos reír y jugar, volteo a ver a su acompañante quien también sonreía. Los ojos azules de Robin brillaban misteriosamente bajo la luz del sol matutino. Llegaron a un prado tranquilo donde Raven coloco la manta a cuadros y se sentó a servir la comida que traían en la canasta. Los cinco se sentaron a compartir los alimentos, luego los niños volvieron a jugar. Melvin se había quedado un momento hablando con Raven, pero súbitamente decidió que quería jugar con los chicos y salió corriendo dejando solos a ambos superhéroes.

-¿Haces esto todos los días?—pregunto él envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas mientras la veía

-No—dijo ella abriendo el libro que había traído consigo—a veces también leo—Robin soltó una carcajada

-Te ves extraña—ella lo vio frunciendo el ceño

-¿A qué te refieres?—no pudo evitar que su voz saliera molesta

-Supongo que me había acostumbrado a verte en tu _"traje especial"_—dijo remarcando con las manos las comillas

-y yo con _antifaz_—Robin sonrió de nuevo—no sabía que tuvieras los ojos _tan_ azules

-y yo, que tuvieras las mejillas tan rojas—Raven lo vio con el ceño fruncido de nuevo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun mas. Intento concentrarse lo más que pudo en su libro, pero el hecho de que Robin no le quitara los ojos de encima no la ayudaba. El se recostó en la manta y cerró los ojos

-No respondiste mi pregunta—dijo ella aun intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el chico que tenia al lado

-¿Qué pregunta?—dijo el bostezando

-Tú sabes que pregunta—Robin espero un tiempo corto antes de contestar

-Mis hermanas están bien—dijo con una sonrisa

-No me refería a esa pregunta—

-¿Había otra pregunta?-él tenía el brazo sobre su rostro tapando sus ojos de la luz del sol

-Robin…-

-Richard—la interrupción causo que ella cerrara su libro

-¿_Richard_?—el asintió—Tienes un lindo nombre—

-Y tú te ves linda sonrojada—dijo el incorporándose un poco

-¿Por qué insistes con eso?—

-Porque continúas haciéndolo—

Media hora después estaban de vuelta en la cabaña, el cielo se había nublado y habían tenido que volver rápidamente para dejar a los niños en el monasterio.

-Estoy cansado—ella no contesto nada, también lo estaba porque no había logrado dormir bien en toda la semana-¿Qué harás ahora?—

-Mi vida es muy aburrida—_"Yo sé en que podríamos distraernos"_ sugirió la mente de Richard

-Me di cuenta que no tenias televisión—ella enarco una ceja, el vio de un lado a otro nervioso—no quise que sonara de la manera en que sonó

-Rob—Richard… ¿Por qué estás aquí?—

-Estaba muy aburrido y solo—

-Aquí no vas a encontrar diversión en cada esquina—

-Ya me percate de eso—

Pegada contra una de las paredes había una radio, que él encendió, la melodía que sonaba era una suave balada. Se acerco a Raven y le tomo la mano izquierda. _***N/A**_

-¿Qué haces?—

-Ya verás—coloco la mano derecha de ella en su hombro, su izquierda en la cintura de ella y empezó a balancearse suavemente

-Eh…yo—él la silencio con un suave "shhhh" y siguió meciéndose, la mano que tenía en la cadera viajo lentamente a su espalda para acercarla mas.

Raven podía sentir la cálida respiración de Richard en su cuello lo que la ponía nerviosa, sin percatarse Raven movió su mano del hombro de Dick a su cuello, lo que hizo que el soltara su mano y la abrazara por la cintura. Ambas manos de Raven estaban ahora rodeando el cuello de Richard.

Sus rostros estaban tan cercanos que él podía sentir la tibieza de la mejilla de Raven sobre la suya.

Sentir el calor de su cuerpo lo estaba volviendo loco, su mente estaba nublada y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en probar sus labios suaves y probablemente dulces.

Deposito un suave beso en el cuello blanco de Rae, luego otro y otro hasta que llego a su mandíbula, ella había cerrado los ojos al sentir los labios de Robin en su cuello.

Sus labios se rozaron casi imperceptiblemente, el corazón de Raven latía a mil por hora y empezaba a sentirse mareada, el por su lado al no encontrar oposición aumento la profundidad del beso.

Robin apretó con fuerza la cintura de Raven y su mano derecha la sostenía por la espalda, mientras que ella inconscientemente se apretaba lo más que podía al pecho del chico.

En algún lugar de la casita una lámpara estallo.

Raven abrió los ojos empujando a Richard lejos de ella y en un segundo desapareció a través de la pared envuelta en un halo oscuro.

Richard sentía su falta en sus brazos, aun podía percibir su calor, el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos y suspiro.

Había pasado una hora desde que Raven se había encerrado en su habitación y no había señal alguna de ella, estaba inseguro entre ir y tocar la puerta o esperar que ella misma decidiera salir. Al final se decidió por ir a buscarla, toco la puerta y nadie respondió probo abrir la puerta y esta cedió fácilmente.

-¿Raven?—el lugar estaba oscuro y la única iluminación provenía de cuatro velas colocadas en el suelo, cada una rodeándola, quien con los ojos cerrados levitaba levemente y emitía su típico mantra. Robin se rasco la cabeza—No quise _perturbarte_—

No recibió respuesta, así que se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas viéndola.

-Necesito concentrarme—dijo esta con voz fría

-Yo no estoy haciendo ruido—

-Me estás viendo—Robin sonrió

-Acostúmbrate—ella abrió los ojos y lo vio directamente

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?—él la vio fijamente

-¿Besarte?—ella no respondió, su mirada era indescifrable. El tampoco hablo y la vio fijamente por algunos segundos, cuando ella pensó que no le iba a contestar el se levanto súbitamente y se acerco a ella cuidando no quemarse con las velas, se agacho hasta estar a su altura, tomo su cabeza con delicadeza y volvió a besarla.

Raven cayó ruidosamente sobre el suelo, pero no se despego de Robin. Al contrario envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y lo atrajo más hacia ella. Él la levanto del suelo sin dejar de besarla y la abrazo fuertemente. Por unos minutos estuvieron compitiendo por ver quién llegaba más lejos. Cuando al fin se separaron ambos luchaban por un poco de aire.

Richard no le dio tiempo de que dijera algo volviéndola a atacar con besos, los cuales no se quedaron en su boca, sino que también pasaron a la línea de su mandíbula y su cuello. Ninguno de los dos se percato cuando realmente terminaron en la cama, lo único de lo que ella podía fijarse era en que las manos de el acariciaban cada parte de piel desnuda que encontraban y lo único que él sentía era la tersa piel de Raven. En algún instante las velas se apagaron y la única iluminación era una que otra estela de electricidad que atravesaba la cama de Raven.

-Buenos días—escucho que decía una alegre voz, ella intento abrir los ojos pero estos le pesaban, Raven sentía el cuerpo entumecido pero podía sentir que unos dedos acariciando su hombro y su brazo—Vamos…despierta dormilona—

La voz la llamaba tan dulcemente tan tentadora pero ella se sentía muy cómoda y calientita, la sensación de ligereza que la embargaba era tan agradable. Había soñado algo la noche anterior… no podía recordar bien que era, pero le recordaba esa ligereza y una sensación de completa satisfacción. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar… la piel cálida, los besos húmedos, el aliento tibio y la sensación, sobretodo la indescriptible sensación. Jamás se imagino que podría tener un sueño de ese tipo. Se dijo a sí misma una vez que lo hubo recordado casi claramente, aunque había algo que no cuadraba…entonces abrió los ojos súbitamente y lo que vio frente a ella afirmo sus presentimientos.

No había sido un sueño.

Trago saliva cuando vio los ojos de Robin viéndola fijamente con una sonrisa que le provocaba sonreír también. No había sido un sueño, todo había sido real. Sus ojos enfocaron su pecho desnudo y sus firmes y torneados brazos. Raven trago saliva de nuevo.

-Rob…-la voz le salió débil y agitada, la sonrisa de el aumento lo que hacía que su rostro casi brillara

-¿Si?—las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, ella podía ver la luz del sol iluminando la habitación y cayendo sobre la espalda de él, sus cabellos negros un poco largos cayendo a los lados de su rostro y sus brillantes ojos— ¿Rae?—

-Tu y yo…-se acerco a ella y rozo su mentón con su nariz, ella podía sentir su respiración y también pudo sentir el beso que el depósito en su cuello, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dio cuenta que volvía a sentirse como la noche anterior, cuando él la besaba mientras bailaban o cuando la besaba mientras intentaba meditar. Cierta sensación como de cosquillas empezaba a subir por su estomago y hacia erizar sus brazos.

-¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?—pregunto él en un tono lujurioso, ella estuvo tentada a decir _"si por favor",_ pero las caricias que Richard le prodigaba a sus hombros la dejaron sin palabras. El sonido de un vidrio rajándose se escucho por la habitación. El dejo de darle besos y volteo a ver al espejo

-Oh, eso estaba intacto—

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Rompí algo más?—él le sonrió juguetón y la levanto, sentándola en la cama

-¿A parte de _mis_ ropas?—en su voz podía sentirse la risa que intentaba reprimir. La habitación entera estaba hecha pedazos.

Al armario le faltaban gavetas y algunas estaban desequilibradas en su lugar, una de las lámparas tenía la bombilla estallada y de la otra solo queda la mitad de la base. La puerta estaba descolocada y cuando vio el techo nada mas vio los cables que sostenían el candelabro sobre su cama, Richard siguió su mirada

-No es buena idea tener un candelabro colgando sobre ti. Si no hubiera sido por mis reflejos tuviéramos las piernas quebradas… si no es que algo peor—

-¿Yo hice todo esto?—pregunto sorprendida

-No…también destrozaste la _sala_ y el _corredor_—ella lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos—La cocina se salvo. Así que los niños no podrán venir hoy, a menos que quieras dar explicaciones de _"como se hacen los bebes"_—

Raven se levanto violentamente de la cama alegando que tenían que limpiar todo y simular que nada había pasado, pues era lo mejor para ambos, hasta que vio que Robin estaba recostado sobre su mano viéndola intensamente

-¿Qué?—

-Nada, es que me gusta verte desnuda—Raven vio hacia abajo notando lo que el acababa de remarcar y se sonrojo como nunca en vida, el se levanto también tomándola de la mano—Y por cierto yo no quiero _simular_ que nada paso—

La abrazo por la cintura y la beso—_Yo quiero_ _que siga pasando_—

Raven aun no estaba muy segura de todo eso. Es decir todo era fantástico y él la hacía sentir en las nubes y su corazón latía como loco cada vez que le sonreía y los niños…

Al día siguiente que todo había pasado y habían limpiado Robin sin pedirle permiso les había dicho a los niños que él era su novio…. _Su novio_…. Los niños por supuesto estaban más que encantados de tenerlo ahí, y Melvin particularmente había saltado de la emoción abrazándola más de la cuenta.

Ya había pasado más del mes desde que todo eso había pasado y él se había quedado todo ese tiempo sin poner reproche alguno y todo era genial… ¡Rayos él era genial!, pero aun no estaba segura… aun sentía el pinchón de la culpa que había sentido la primera vez que él la había besado y ahora había algo más que no sabía cómo manejar a ciencia cierta.

Es decir, ¡ELLA NUNCA HABIA ESTADO EMBARAZADA ANTES!

Raven suspiro, no sabía cómo decirle a Richard que iba a tener un bebe. Se maldijo por no haber detenido las cosas antes de que empezaran, era obvio que esto iba terminar de esa manera, por la manera como tenían... suspiro de nuevo, ahora ya no podía regresar en el tiempo y arrepentirse.

Se vio en el espejo del baño y acaricio su plano vientre.

-¡Rae!—grito él desde la entrada, había ido a dejar a los niños al monasterio el solo porque ella no se sentía bien, entro al baño-¿Ya te sientes mejor?—

-Si—dijo ella simulando sin mucho éxito estar haciendo algo diferente a lo que estaba haciendo, noto su rostro preocupado y se decidió—Richard, tenemos que hablar—

-¿Pasa algo malo?—

-Ese es el asunto. No lo sé—

Ella tomo su mano y lo encamino a la sala, lo hizo sentarse y se acomodo a su lado. Tomo un profundo respiro viéndolo a los ojos

-_Estoy_ embarazada—Robin por alguna razón podía sentir el miedo de Raven traspasándolo, ella agacho la cabeza esperando que el dijera algo

-Rae…yo—ella sabía lo que iba a decir _"Rae… ¿qué esperas que haga?, tu solo eras una distracción para mí"_, cuando el no dijo nada ella solo podía pedir que terminara lo más pronto con su pena

-Raven mírame—levanto la cabeza lentamente, la sujeto por sus brazos y deposito un amoroso beso en sus labios—_Gracias_—

-¿Gracias?—

-Por estar aquí conmigo y por darme un hermoso bebe —no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas saltaran de sus ojos, las limpio con sus labios y le dio un beso en la sien. Ambos estuvieron abrazados por algunos minutos

-Solo quiero saber, ¿Cómo lo sabes, si no has salido de aquí en todo este tiempo?—no era una pregunta para desmentir la noticia, el simplemente tenia curiosidad, ella lo sabía y le sonrió

-Puedo sentir su energía—él le sonrió colocando una mano en su vientre—además de que hoy me di cuenta de otra cosa—

-¿Cuál?—

-No tengo poderes—él la vio sorprendido

-¿Ninguno?—ella negó con la cabeza—Vaya… ¿Por qué?—

-Lo único que se me ocurre es que se estén concentrando para desarrollar sus propios poderes o que _él o ella_ de alguna manera cancele mis poderes—

-Sea lo que sea_, él o ell_a será un bebe muy especial y muy querido—

-Yo sé que si—

Esa misma noche después de cenar (una cena que él preparo, por cierto), ambos se sentaron a hablar sobre lo que harían. Antes de que empezaran a discutir sobre donde vivirían, se arrodillo en el suelo

-Raven… cásate conmigo—la vio expectante

-Yo… ¿Qué tan seguro estas de esto?—Richard sonrió enigmáticamente

-Mucho—ella lo vio a los ojos, su corazón latía fuerte y sentía una presión en el estomago, asintió, Richard sonrió abiertamente y la beso. Aunque debía aceptar que estaba feliz, no podía evitar sentir cierto sentimiento de culpa.

-Se que aun no tengo un anillo, pero podemos ir a la ciudad y conseguir uno. Veras, hable con mi hermana Barbará en la tarde y ella prácticamente me lanzo un empleo en la compañía-

-¿Te lanzo?—

-La verdad es que yo debí haberlo tomado desde hace tiempo, pero no quería ir a vivir solo a JumpCity, así que lo atrase todo lo que pude. Ahora me coacciono con que tenía que proveer un techo y alimento para ti y para el bebe… tuve que aceptar. Pero si no quieres vivir ahí, puedo buscar una solución…-Raven puso un dedo sobre sus labios

-Solo con una condición—

-¿Cuál?—

-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que el bebe nazca—antes de que respondiera ella añadió—y no necesito un anillo-

-De acuerdo—se besaron y ella le dijo las palabras que hace tiempo esperaba escuchar _"Te amo"_, Richard respondió con un _"Yo también"_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Raven lo veía seria, Richard se pasó una mano sobre el cabello mojado, varias gotas cayeron al suelo humedeciéndolo

-No necesitas hacer esto. Te relevo de todos tus responsabilidades, ahora puedes ir y dejar de sentirte culpable—Dick bufo en respuesta

-Eso es totalmente ridículo—

-¡NO LO ES… DEJAME EN PAZ Y VETE A VIVIR TU VIDA. DEJAME!—las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Raven, él se acerco y la tomo por los brazos

-¡NO ME PIDAS SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDES!, ¡NO PLANEO DEJARTE JAMAS, ¿ENTENDISTE?—

-¿PORQUE DEBERIAS DE HACER ESO?, ¿QUE SOY YO PARA TI?—

-¡¿QUE ERES PARA MI?—Richard la soltó y respiro profundamente para calmarse—Lo eres todo, porque no entiendes… ¿Que haría yo sin ti? Dime, dime por favor. ¿Qué haría sin ti?—la miraba con los ojos rojos intentando hacerla entender mientras ella sollozaba lastimeramente

-Jamás fuiste un objeto para mi… jamás te quise utilizar y si te hice sentir de esa manera lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Pero creí realmente que mis intenciones estaban claras, aunque me doy cuenta que no es así.

-Raven yo te amo-

-Te he amado por mucho tiempo y me tomo unos cuantos meses darme cuenta. Cuando nos separamos de los titanes, pensaba todo los días en que era lo que más extrañaba y pensaba en mi amistad con Cyborg, en Chico Bestia, en mi relación con Starfire. Pero en lo que más pensaba era en ti—él se acerco y tomo su rostro con ambas manos-Al principio pensé que era porque tú estabas más cerca para buscarte, pero luego de un tiempo deje de pensar tanto en ellos y tu seguías en mi mente. Te recordaba cada día y cada día era más miserable que el anterior, porque cada día te extrañaba mas. Al fin me confronte a mí mismo y me di cuenta cuanto te extrañaba, cuanto te necesitaba y cuanto te amaba. Te vine a buscar a esta misma casa hace diez años por esas mismas razones-

-Si nunca deje claro ese punto, lo hare ahora. Raven yo te amo, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo y te seguiré amando por toda mi vida, estoy completamente seguro de eso—lentamente acerco su rostro y la beso suavemente—por favor dime que tú me seguirás amando por el resto de tu vida—

Raven no podía responder, seguía sollozando, él la abrazo hasta que ella pudo hablar

-Si. Te seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida—Richard la volvió a besar

-Gracias. Te amo—

-Yo también—

Raven estaba recostada en la cama viendo a Richard secarse el cabello, luego de darse una ducha para evitar enfermarse. De repente se detuvo y volteo a verla

-Rae, ¿y las gemelas?—ella rio suavemente

-Melvin las llevo al monasterio, porque estuvieron aquí encerradas desde que venimos—Raven se aliso el camisón—estuve inconsciente toda la semana—

-Eso explica porque no pude sentirte todo ese tiempo—la vio fijamente-¿Qué me escondes?—

-Nada—ella no quería decirle que gran parte de la razón de su largo sueño fue por una pelea con Starfire

-Raven—el tono de su voz era de advertencia

-Confía en mí, no es nada—Dick suspiro y se subió a la cama acostándose al lado de su esposa, quien lo beso—Te amo—

-Yo te amo también—él la beso de vuelta y un par de imágenes poco aceptables aparecieron en su mente—Raven—le dijo en tono de advertencia de nuevo

-Lo siento—

* * *

Starfire estaba sentada en el techo de un edificio en Jump City, a su lado se sentó Speedy.

-¿Estas bien Star?—pregunto Speedy

-Es _suyo_—dijo ella

-¿Ah?—

-Es _suyo_—repitió la alienígena—Ahora me doy cuenta que fue a ella a quien siempre le perteneció

-Sabes, eso de que la gente le pertenezca a alguien no es algo muy práctico—Star soltó una risa suave, volteo a ver a Speedy y le dio un beso en la boca.

-Lamento no corresponder a tus sentimientos—dijo sincera

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?—

-Pero no pertenezco aquí—

-Perteneces si quieres…- ella negó. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se elevo

-Adiós—

-¡_STAR_!—grito él pero ella ya había emprendido vuelo

* * *

_**Ta-Ta-Tan!... y esto fue el fin del fic… ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Demasiado meloso? O por el contrario ¿Demasiado seco?, voten!... hahahahaha**_

_**No en serio, díganme que les pareció… quiero leer sus opiniones. **_

_**Y ahora porque ustedes han sido unos grandes fans (Thumb ups) les dejo este lindo, nuevo de paquete….(sonido de redoblantes) EPILOGO!.. yey!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Epilogo**_

La noche ya había caído en ciudad Gótica, en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Wayne estaba Barbará Gordon parada viendo la ciudad brillar a lo lejos. En los brazos cargaba un bebe quien la veía insistentemente

-Pequeño Chase, duerme pequeño Chase—susurro suavemente, el bebe no parecía querer hacerlo—o tu madre me regañara por desvelarte—ella no pudo evitar sonreírle al pequeño bebe de Richard y Raven

Detrás estaba un hombre sentado en el sillón, tenía el mentón apoyado sobre sus manos entrecruzadas, veía con cierta ternura al otro pequeño que dormía plácidamente en una cunita al lado del sillón

-¿Cómo es que Jude no se despertó?—pregunto el hombre

-Supongo que tiene el sueño más pesado—ella volteo a verlo— ¿Helena y Cassandra eran así cuando eran pequeñas?—

-Helena si, Cassandra no se, nunca estuve con ella cuando era pequeña—Barbará volvió a ver el ventanal

-Fue una hermosa boda—Comento él cerrando los ojos y recostando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón-Helena se veía especialmente hermosa—

-Lo sé, aunque costó mucho encontrar el vestido correcto—

-Gracias—Barbará volteo de nuevo a ver a su invitado

-¿Por qué?—

-Por cuidar de mi familia—ella le sonrió—por eso te la deje a ti—

-Bruce, ambos sabemos que fue porque Alfred ya no está y Lucios no quería meterse en problemas—él fue el que sonrió esta vez

-No—se levanto acercándose a ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio un beso en la coronilla—fue porque tú eres tu—ella bufo divertida

-Vete antes de que te vean—

-Si, señora—ella sonrió de nuevo

-Ya lárgate de mi casa—ambos rieron y ella aun pudo escuchar su risa en el pasillo mientras se alejaba

Barbará volvió a prestarle su atención al bebe que se había distraído jugando con un mechón de su rojizo cabello

-Si que eres escurridiza—la voz proveniente de la rubia del sofá la sorprendió

-Diablos Kara, no hagas eso—

-Si mami—respondió burlonamente ella

-Tu también lárgate—la extraterrestre soltó una carcajada

-Si, claro—soltó un suspiro cuando Barbará la acallo—Cerebro, ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche?—

-Gracias por darme el papel inteligente—Kara elevo los hombros restándole importancia, mientras colocaba los pies sobre el apoya brazos del sofá

-Pinky es el más querido—Barbará puso los ojos en blanco—Ya no volverás a meterte en la vida de los demás, ¿Verdad?—

-No, ya no daré mas vías alternas—dijo colocando al bebe en la cunita—que ellos tomen sus propias decisiones—Kara gesticulo un gracias junto con una expresión sarcástica

- ¿Qué te parece un viaje?—

-¿A dónde?—

-El cielo es el límite…-Kara se quedo pensativa por unos segundos—Espera, no para mí—ambas rieron suavemente

-Me encantaría—

-Genial—Kara la vio cuando ella se sentaba en el sillón donde Bruce Wayne estuvo sentado-¿Cuándo consigues los boletos?—

-Oh, pensé que para eso tenias un empleo—Kara le lanzo un almohadón

Un par de respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban en la habitación oscura.

-Tu si sabes cómo drenarle la energía a un hombre—la voz de Richard vibraba carrasposa

-Tú no te quedas atrás—logro decir Raven entre mientras intentaba calmar su respiración

-Te amo—

-Yo también te amo—

La lámpara de noche se encendió, alumbrando a la pareja de amantes. Raven empujo levemente a su esposo para que la dejara levantarse. Se quito la sabana que los cubría y saco los pies de la cama buscando su camisón

-¿A dónde vas?—

-A ver a los niños—Richard agarro su muñeca y la atrajo hacia el

-Ven acá. Ellos están bien, Barbará puede con ellos—

-Aun no puedo creer que le pidieras que los cuidara, se ha de estar imaginando… esto— dijo ella señalándolos a ambos en la cama

-Yo no escuche quejas hace unos minutos—Richard la había recostado sobre la cama y aprisionado con su cuerpo

-Cállate—él rio suavemente, la mirada amenazante que ella le lanzo solamente sirvió para acrecentar su sonrisa. Empezó a darle besos en el cuello, especialmente en un punto muy sensible cerca de la base del cuello.

-Bueno—susurro complacida—tal vez ya estén dormidos. No…querre…desper…tarlos—Dick murmuro un _"Aja"_ contra su piel.

La luz de la lámpara volvió a apagarse cuando esta voló por los aires estrellándose contra la puerta. Richard soltó otra risa-

-Cállate… y bésame—

-Si, cariño-

* * *

_**Pues este si es el final…. Gracias a todos los que me leyeron. Estoy tan feliz de al fin terminar una historia… ¡MI PRIMERA HISTORIA TERMINADA!**_

_**Oh bueno. Quiero agradecer a muchas personas. Como a mi amiga Natsu quien me echaba porras aunque me costaba sacarle su opinión sobre cada capítulo. :D ¡LA QUIERO AMIGA!**_

_**A mi Mei :D por darme su opinión sobre este capítulo en particular (la parte romántica). Aunque no seguí sus consejos al pie de la letra,¡ gracias por ellos!... **_

_**A mi amiga Chiko-San por su ayuda cuando intentaba escoger los nombres de los gemelos (Chad y Jude fue su idea XD)**_

_**A DC Comics por haber creado Teen Titans y a Sam Register y Glen Murakami por haber creado la serie en que está basada esta historia **_

_**Y por ultimo y no por eso menos importante a ustedes mis lectores. Los quiero **_

_**Quienes toleraron mis atrasos, lamento si alguna vez no conteste sus reviews o si no los menciono a uno por uno… pero son muchos (no tantos como quisiera, pero aun así muchos) jajajaja. Les agradezco también por sus críticas constructivas, intente en lo que pudiera usarlas. Besos.**_

_**Gracias de nuevo por leerme, espero les haya gustado. Tal vez nos leeremos en algún otro momento **_

_**La' Vete **_

_**Pdta.: También le agradezco a Dido por su inspiración…(nice *_*) y a Coldplay (¬¬ quienes no fueron de tanta ayuda como pensé que serian… hahaha)**_

_**La' Vete (de nuevo ¬¬)  
**_


End file.
